Cameron Is Home
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: Jeff Hardy stopped wrestling & found life to be quite boring. When Shannon, started dating an up & coming country singer, Cameran Colson, no one saw him for weeks. He was in love. Jeff felt he’d never find true love til a walk on the beach changed evrythn
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: The professional wrestlers used in this fan fiction story is the property of their respective federations. They own their own true personalities. The use of these individuals in my stories are strictly for entertainment purposes only. None of it is real. I make no profit from the use of these characters in my stories. It was written strictly for entertaining wrestling fans. I have sole ownership of the fictional characters and their stories throughout this story. Any resemblance and/or similarities to individuals living or deceased are strictly coincidental.  
  
Distribution: This story is the private property of LaShone Green, a.k.a. WhispersInDaWind. It may not be used in any manner, including hosting on a website or storyboard, without prior written consent from me, the author.**

_A few months ago I received a few e-mails complementing my talent as a writer. Although my stories were much appreciated I've been challenged. It has been said that a real writer can be versatile, so I've taken the challenge. I've been challenged to write a same sex scene. Although I'm not into being with a woman I'll try my best to make it as vivid and realistic as possible. Just for you kinky people I added a freaky rated X scene in the 5th chapter. Don't read it if you want to accept the regular ending. By the way, I wrote this story back in April before Amy's dog Mason passed away. Yesterday I found out Jeff's dog Liger passed away. This story is dedicated to remembering them. Blue Fish and Imagi too._

**Cameron Is Home**

****

**Thursday Night**

"Man! This is the fifth time Shannon has bailed on us for his new girlfriend. I'm telling you I say we just stop inviting him to go out with us" Jeff Hardy fussed as Shane Helms pumped gas into the car.

"Yea man, he's totally flipped for this Cameran girl. I can't believe playboy Shannon is whipped after dating this girl for 6 weeks!" Shane laughed.

"You guys notice he hasn't brought her around?" Matt Hardy asked sticking his head out the passenger window.

"He's probably afraid we'll talk about her. I don't see why you guys are so concerned. Long as he's not missing work" Amy Dumas shrugged lying back in the driver's seat.

"She's a singer. Can you believe he wants me to write a song for her? She's supposed to have a CD coming out soon. I've never heard of her before but according to Shannon she's a great singer out of Raleigh. He even wanted me to let her do a song with PeroxWhy?Gen" Jeff laughed as Shane finished pumping the gas.

"Wow, are you going to do it?" Matt questioned as Shane and Jeff got in the backseat.

"I don't know. She actually has to be able to sing. She's a country singer," said Jeff.

"Shannon dating a country singer? That's weird" Amy chuckled driving onto the road. "I have to see her now" Amy laughed turning the radio on to a rock station.

"Yea, I can't wait to see this chick. She'd better be a dime or Shannon will have his players card revoked" Shane Helms laughed.

"Can we stop talking about Shannon and just have fun tonight" Matt complained.

"That's easy for you to say. Your best friend isn't letting some girl run his life!" Jeff argued.

"Yea, I'm a pretty cool friend if I must say so myself" Shane bragged.

"I never said you were my best friend" Matt grinned looking back at Shane.

"Hey, right about now I'm a better friend than Shannon is" Shane pointed out as they turned into the club parking lot.

**One week later**

Saturday evening Jeff walked along the beach taking in the beautiful sunset. He'd been pretty bored and lonely lately since his breakup with Megan. Matt, Amy, Shane, and Shannon was gone 4 days a week to do houseshows along with Raw and Smackdown. Jeff just hung out and fiddled around with his guitar or wrote songs in his studio when he wasn't with his band making music or performing. He'd been single for 7 months and it was pure hell. He just wanted someone to love and be intimate with who loved him for who he was. He threw a few rocks into the ocean and turned to look for Liger. He started to panic when he saw Liger bounding down the beach towards a petite brunette who appeared to be holding a small brown ball over her head as she screamed at Liger. "Liger no!" Jeff screamed as Liger jumped on the woman and knocked her backward into the sand. She rolled over on her stomach to protect what Jeff realized was a small dog. He grabbed Liger's leash and pulled him away from her.

"Oh my God! You need to control your dog!" she screamed at Jeff.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of him. He rarely ever goes after people" Jeff swore.

"He was after Shasta! You okay babygirl?" she murmured to the tiny terrier who let out a low yelp and licked her on the cheek.

"Your dog seems to be fine" Jeff said twisting Liger's leash around his hand.

"That dog is extremely too big to be running around unsupervised!" she yelled getting up and wiping sand off of her thighs. Jeff realized she had a great body. She was wearing a shiny silver bikini. First thing he thought was she was overdressed to be on the beach around sunset. She had makeup on that accentuated her gray eyes and her wet black hair was wavy and falling around her shoulders. Jeff glanced down at her chest and he noticed her nipples were hard through the thin silver bikini top. She grabbed a little silver skirt and stuffed it into her big black beach bag. Jeff noticed the initials CC on it. She grabbed the little dog and placed her in the bag and the dog popped her little head out of the bag and yelped at Jeff. Jeff couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahhh, she's so cute," Jeff said reaching out to rub Shasta's head. Shasta snapped at him but he snatched his hand back just in time. "Damn! She's mean as hell!" Jeff shouted as Liger tried to run towards the woman but she stood there unaffected by his growling.

"Can you get that beast out of here?" she screamed turning to walk away.

"Hey! Last time I checked this beach was free for everyone to roam. I apologized but obviously your too pissed off to listen" Jeff yelled at her.

"I have had a long day buddy, so your damned right I'm pissed that your big ass dog tried to devour mine!" she argued as Jeff burst out laughing. "Oh I'm funny now?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

"Yea you are. I'm trying to figure out who's the bigger bitch. You or the dog" Jeff answered scratching his head. "Come on boy, let's go home" Jeff growled as he pulled Liger to him and turned to head to his car. He felt something hit him in the back of the head and fall onto his shoulders. He realized it was sand. He turned around just as she threw wet sand and it stuck to the front of his white tank top.

"Asshole!" she shouted as she turned and walked away. Jeff picked up some sand to throw back at her but realized she had a nice ass as she walked away. He dropped the sand and pulled Liger along the beach until they reached his car and headed home.

Later that night Jeff lay in bed trying to sleep but all he did was think of the brunette he'd seen on the beach. He decided to call her CC from the initials on her bag. He thought about her pouty lips and enchanting gray eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He remembered her short manicured fingernails. Her toes were polished as well. He guessed she went to that beach often judging from her great tan. Jeff decided he wanted to see her again. He'd go to the beach early tomorrow and look for her.

Jeff sat down on a towel with Liger the next day and looked for CC but she was nowhere to be found. Around 7, Jeff turned to Liger. "Well old buddy I guess she's not coming. You need to sniff out Shasta then we'd find CC. Time to go home" Jeff sighed grabbing his towel and cooler and heading to his car.

Jeff went to the beach everyday for a week but CC was a no show. The following Saturday evening around 7:30 Jeff was about to leave when he heard low yelping. He looked further down the beach where there was a secluded cove and there was Shasta barking at him. He hauled Liger to his car and cracked the windows and headed over to the spot where CC was lying on her back tanning. She was wearing yellow shades and a yellow bikini. The bikini bottom had a little button on each hip that looked like a daisy and one button on the string in between her breasts. Jeff stood over her blocking out the little bit of sun still shining and cleared his throat. "Excuse me but I wanted to apologize to you again" he smiled.

CC looked up at him and pushed her shades up over her head. "What?" she asked as Shasta started yelping at Jeff's ankles.

"My dog attacked you a week ago and I feel so bad. I was hoping you'd let me treat you to dinner or something" Jeff shrugged.

"I don't even know you" she guffawed.

"True, but you can get to know me," Jeff said sitting down next to her.

"You're very conceited" CC laughed.

"No, I just think your worth getting to know" Jeff told her as he retied his blue bandanna around his head.

"So, should I be interested in getting to know you?" she inquired as he scooped Shasta up and forced her mouth closed as she tried to bite him. He caressed her head with his left hand while holding her mouth closed with his right one until she calmed down and let him pet her.

"Your abusing my baby" CC frowned grabbing Shasta from him as she sat up.

"She's okay. I'm definitely worth getting to know CC" Jeff said.

"CC?" she smiled.

"I saw those initials on your bag. It could have stood for Chanel for all I know, but that's what I named you" Jeff chuckled.

"CC is fine" she laughed shaking her head. "So, do you have a name?" she asked.

"Jeff. I've been out here looking for you for a week" Jeff told her as Shasta sat in his lap and dozed off.

"Really? I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend" she said sadly.

"It's okay. I could always use another friend" he smiled showing a hint of dimples on his cheeks.

"I see" she nodded looking out at the water.

"So, why were you all made up that day I met you. You're not wearing makeup today," he asked.

"I was doing a photo shoot" she replied as she noticed Jeff rubbing behind Shasta's ears.

"Oh so you're a model. You seem a little short to be a model" he frowned.

"I'm 5'6 but I'm accepted as a model in the business that I'm in. You think I shouldn't be?" she questioned.

"Oh no, I think your absolutely gorgeous" Jeff said staring into her eyes causing her to blush.

"What about you? What do you do?" she asked as Jeff paused before answering.

"I'm a musician. I have a band. We play all types of music. I'm into groups like Pearl Jam, Collective Soul, and Marilyn Manson" Jeff told her.

"Oh cool. I love listening to them too" she giggled. Before they realized it, it was after 1 a.m.

"I don't know about you but I don't want this night to end" Jeff groaned as she lay on her side and smiled.

"You're actually a nice guy Jeff" she smiled.

"Don't move, I promise I'll be right back!" he said jumping up and heading down the beach. Thirty minutes later he came back with a bag of fast food, two blankets and Liger running alongside him excitedly.

"I thought you left me" CC grinned as he sat down and offered her a chicken sandwich. She sat up and fed Shasta some bread from the bun.

"I'd think she eats filet mignon or something" Jeff teased as he tossed a chicken sandwich to Liger.

"No. She eats regular dog food, IAMS" CC laughed. "I'm not really that hungry," she said closing the food wrapper.

"Cold?" Jeff asked.

"Very" she replied as she trembled.

"Here's a blanket. We can cover up," Jeff said sitting behind her. CC leaned back against his chest as he put the blanket over them. Liger crawled under the other blanket just as CC threw it over her lap and placed his head on her lap. Shasta climbed into CC's purse and ducked her head down under CC's shirt. "I think Liger like you" Jeff laughed as she rubbed Liger's head. "It's beautiful out here" Jeff sighed looking up at the stars as they snuggled.

"Yea. There's Polaris" CC said looking up in the sky.

"You're into stars too? That's cool" Jeff whispered leaning on her shoulder and starting to doze off. They woke up at 6:30 a.m. lying in the sand in each other's arms. They made plans to meet again and said their good-byes and went home.

**Wednesday**

"So you're telling me you've met a mystery girl at the beach and spends the night out there with her while we're gone?" Matt asked obviously amused.

"Yes, for two weeks now. She has a boyfriend though so we've never actually kissed. We just hang out. It's so cool but yet so frustrating at the same time" Jeff moaned as he plopped down on Matt's couch.

"Bro, you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. If she has a boyfriend you should let her break up with him before trying to get anything serious started with her" Matt suggested handing Jeff a beer.

"She has a cute little dog that reminds me of Mason. Shasta took to me like a fish in water after trying to rip my hand off a few times" Jeff said as Matt looked at him as if he was crazy. "I've enjoyed these past 2 weeks" Jeff beamed.

"Shasta? Like the soda?" Matt cracked up laughing. "Umm, Jeff? What does she do the three days your hanging with us?" Matt asked.

"I never thought about that" Jeff grimaced.

"Umm hmm, you have no number to reach her. She's with the boyfriend. Jeff use your head man, damn!" Matt grumbled taking a sip of his beer.

"I know she spends time with him. I just block that out" Jeff shrugged.

"You may be satisfied with what she's offering you now but that can only last so long before one of you will want more, namely you!" Matt told him.

"Can you stop being all big brother and hope that she'll fall for me" Jeff said jumping up off the couch.

"Invite her over" Matt offered.

"What? When?" Jeff asked.

"Next week to watch Smackdown. I'll get a chance to meet this amazing girl and analyze her" Matt grunted.

"Okay. I will. Why can't you be happy for me?" Jeff inquired.

"Because I've got a feeling this infatuation is all one sided" Matt answered honestly as he ordered TNA on pay per view.

"Hey Cameran, listen to this beat" Shannon shouted playing the keyboard inside his house as she tried to take the steaks off the grill.

"Shan, I'm trying to cook!" Cameran laughed as Shannon came out and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"I want you so much" he groaned against her throat as she placed the steaks on a plate.

"Shannon, don't do this to me" Cameran whined as he slid down in front of her and raised her skirt up. He looked up into her eyes and smiled deviously.

"You do me and I'll do you" he teased.

"Baby, please! Your just a little freak!" she squealed as he palmed her ass. "Shan, I'm not going to go down on you right now!" she moaned as he licked around her navel.

"Fine" Shannon huffed as he stood up. "Don't forget my buddy Jeff is going to write a song for you. He wants to meet you next Thursday night. We're meeting up at the club your performing at for drinks. I was thinking you could invite your sister, Cassidy. I talked about this with Jeff's brother, Matt. Jeff is going through something. Falling for the wrong girl. Basically he needs sex and Cass is very sexual. She's sorta single, Jeff's single...." Shannon sang trying to give her a hint.

"Shan, I don't think Cass will take too well to us playing matchmaker. I'll admit she dates the wrong guys but isn't Jeff a little wild?" Cameran asked.

"He's calmed down a lot Cam. You'll like him for Cass. They're perfect for each other, trust me" Shannon said kissing her before grabbing the plate of steaks and pulling her into the house to make out.

**Monday**

"So, do you think you'd like to come over to my brother's on Thursday?" Jeff asked CC as they roasted marshmallows on the beach.

"Actually, I have plans" CC sighed.

"Look CC, if your going to be with your boyfriend just say so" Jeff said calmly.

"Why do I have to be with him?" CC fussed. "I have other things in my life to do besides cater to my boyfriend. Look, you knew I had a boyfriend when we met" she pointed out as it started to sprinkle rain.

"True, but there are things that I'd like to explore with you like kissing. I want to be closer to you" Jeff revealed.

"We can't. I care about my boyfriend Jeff" she answered.

"And me?" Jeff asked nervously.

"I care about you too. I want to be your friend," she said as they started to get soaked.

"How close of a friend?" Jeff teased as she stared at him. "We have to go! My house is about an hour away," Jeff shouted helping her up and grabbing their bags.

"Wait! I have a beach house 20 minutes away! Follow me!" she shouted as they ran to their cars and headed to her beach house. They made it to her beach house, took showers and got comfortable. CC came into the living room and gave Jeff a pair of sweats to wear.

"Your boyfriends?" he asked taking the towel from around his waist and pulling on the sweats as she glanced at his thick penis.

"My brother Brian's. He's in the army. He's a 32 in the waist. I figured they'd fit you comfortably," she said quickly turning away.

"So, when are you going to dump that guy and give me a chance" Jeff asked drying off his chest. CC stared at the dirty blond hair sprinkled across his chest and tried to breathe evenly.

"If you must know, he and I haven't went all the way yet. He's definitely ready though," CC said with a funny look on her face.

"Once you have me there will be no turning back," said Jeff as he leaned over her shoulder taking in her scent. "God you smell so good, like shortbread cookies. It's raining outside and I just want to love you from the inside out. I think this is the perfect time to explore this attraction between us" Jeff whispered in her ear causing her to quiver as he licked inside her ear.

"Jeff... we can't okay?" she groaned as he turned her around and kissed her softly. Before they knew it they were kissing fervently. Jeff slid his hand into her robe and cupped her 34 C breasts. He leaned down and took her wide pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"CC, let me be with you, please" he begged as he pressed against her. She kissed him with urgency and pulled away.

"I think you should go home," she said between breaths as Shasta walked into the room and jumped up on Jeff's legs begging to be picked up. He scooped her up and rubbed her head. "Atleast Shasta likes me," Jeff said sarcastically.

"So do I. Look, this is all too confusing for me. I need time" CC whined.

"Okay, it's Monday, you have until Saturday to decide if you ever want to see me again. If you want me, I'm there for you. If you decide to remain with your boyfriend then don't show up at the beach and I'll leave you alone and move on. There is no in between. Hope to see you in our usual spot Saturday" he said giving her a kiss that left her breathless. He placed Shasta in her arms and left.

**Early Thursday Night**

"Matt, are you sure Jeff won't be pissed?" Shannon asked for the twentieth time as he put a picture of Cameran and Cassidy back in his wallet.

"It's fine man, she's fucking hot! He has to get over this CC girl he's been hanging out with on the beach. It's been weeks and he doesn't even have a number!" Matt scoffed. "She's definitely playing him" Matt assured Shannon as Shane came in the house.

"Say bitch! You didn't knock" Matt laughed.

"Superheroes don't have to" Shane teased.

"You keep believing that" Matt pointed.

"So, Jeff agreed to meet this Cassidy chick?" Shane inquired.

"Haven't told him yet. I'll tell him at the club" Matt explained.

"Jeff is going to be fucking pissed. When he turns her away can I have her?" Shane begged.

"Trust me, he'll like her. She's just as beautiful as Cameran. They are dimes!" Shannon promised.

"Damn! I should get you to hook me up if she's that hot. Playboy material?" Shane said with a broad smile as Matt and Shannon nodded.

"Alright guys, I'm ready! Let's go get Jeff a girl," Amy said grabbing her purse.

"Hey, this is also Cameran's night to sing her second single. Be supportive you guys. I need to run. I need to go pick up Cam and Cass" Shannon said glancing at his watch. "You recording Smackdown?" Shannon asked Matt.

"Tivo'd it" Matt said as Shannon nodded and headed out the door. He stuck his head in and shouted, "Jeff's here!" before heading to his car.

"Oh well, let the matchmaking begin!" Amy said heading to the door.

The Club

"Man I can't believe this!" Jeff groaned as he slid lower in the booth of the club.

"Look bro, you need to move on. Cassidy will be a good beginning. Shannon showed me a picture of her and she's hot. She has long black hair and gorgeous gray eyes" Matt mentioned to grab his interest.

"I can get that with CC!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff, calm down. Matt is just looking out for you" Amy cut in.

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Jeff pouted folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh man! Here comes Shannon. If that's Cassidy, I'll be Jeff tonight! Diz-amn! Umm umm umm, look at the talent!" Shane Helms groaned as Shannon made his way over to the table with a short brunette.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late but Cameran had to stop and pick up her outfit from the seamstress. She's backstage getting ready for her performance in a little bit" Shannon explained. "You guys this is Cam's sister Cassidy Colson" Shannon said as Jeff looked down at his drink. Everyone spoke to her but Jeff. Matt elbowed him causing him to look up at a pair of sexy legs in a short navy skirt. He scanned up to her full breasts encased in a navy and green shirt. He looked up further into the face of CC.

"CC?" Jeff whispered in shock.

"What did you say Jeff?" Matt whispered.

"Nothing, umm hi" Jeff spoke trying not to let his voice shake.

"Hi Jeff, it's nice to meet you," she said sliding in the booth next to him as he stared at her.

"I think he likes her, damn!" Shane chuckled as Shannon sat down next to Cass.

"So, do you like quiet nights on the beach?" Jeff asked slowly.

"Yes, they can be quite invigorating" Cass answered winking at him.

"After I see your sister's performance maybe we can find a nice quiet corner to get to know each other better" Jeff winked back.

"I'd like that" Cass grinned as she ran her right hand up Jeff's leg and caressed the bulge between his legs. Jeff stiffened at the boldness she possessed tonight. Matt noticed her hand on Jeff's crotch and eyed Amy and Shane trying to get them to look.

"Cam's about to perform. Listen to her voice and I'm sure you won't have a problem coming up with a love song for her CD. This could put you on the map as a songwriter Jeff" Shannon said full of enthusiasm. Cameran stepped onto the stage in a black skirt and a black shirt with purple and teal designs on it. She adjusted the big sleeve on her right arm and made sure the left sleeveless halter side of the shirt was securely over her breast. She grabbed the mic as the band started playing a slow tune. She started off singing about falling in love is so much better in the rain. The whole club was into her performance except for Jeff who was marveling at Cass.

"Say man, you could atleast listen to the girls voice" Amy whispered to Jeff fifteen minutes later.

"Huh? Oh, yea right" Jeff said throwing his arm around Cass and taking a sip of his drink. He glanced at Cameran onstage and his drink went down the wrong way and he started coughing hard.

"You okay?" Shane asked as Matt patted Jeff on the back.

"I don't know" Jeff said between coughing as Cameran finished her set. He stared at the stage as Cameran put the mic back in its holder and shook a few hands and accepted flowers from a few fans. She walked over to the table as Shannon jumped up and kissed her. He pulled her to the table and introduced her. "Guys this is the girl I'm crazy about. This is Cameran Colson" Shannon beamed.

"Wow, you guys are twins? Any chance you're a triplet?" Shane asked pointing back and forth at Cass and Cam.

"Yes we are identical twins" replied Cameran smiling at Shane.

"I'm the cute one" Cass teased.

"Yea right!" Cam scoffed.

"Oh Cami, this is my best friend Jeff Hardy. He'll be writing your love song for you" Shannon stepped back so she could shake Jeff's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Jeff" Cameran gave a slight smile. She went to pull her hand away but Jeff gripped it tighter.

"I look forward to spending time with you in the studio. You have an amazing voice," Jeff said before releasing her hand slowly.

"Thanks" Cam glared at Jeff as Shannon pulled her over to a table where her manager was sitting.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Amy said pushing Shane to move.

"I'll go with you" Cass grinned following Amy to the ladies room.

"So, you glad I hooked you up with Cass?" Matt asked trying not to smile.

"Matt! That's CC!" Jeff said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Shane giggled. "Man your really obsessed with this CC chick. Damn!" Shane sighed.

"No. She's the girl I've been seeing. She's really CC" Jeff laughed.

"No way!" Matt squealed. "Damn I'm good," he said slapping hands with Shane.

"She has a twin too? I never thought I'd see you and Shannon dating the same girl" Shane teased.

"Hey, they are two different people" Jeff declared.

"Whoa! I was just kidding man damn! This is the first time I wish I was you or Shannon!" Shane laughed.

"The first thing I'm going to do is get her number" Jeff said eyeing Matt.

"Are you sure you'll need it? The way she was all over you I think all you'd have to do was roll over in bed if you wanted to talk to her" Matt taunted.

"Matt, CC isn't like that. Cassidy Colson" Jeff babbled. "I like it" he blushed.

**The Following Friday**

"So you sing up and then low when you say the words, "no one on this earth makes me feel the way you do" Jeff said through the mic and turned it off. Cameran shook her head and sang the song just like he told her to as he and Shannon watched her through the glass.

"She's really good Shan" Jeff said listening to how strong her voice range was.

"She follows directions well. They're hoping her second single hits #1 instead of # 12 like her first single four months ago" Shannon grinned rubbing Liger's head as Cass walked into the studio.

"Hey Moore-on" she teased kissing Shannon softly on the lips.

"Hey Cass" Shannon blushed as Liger ran at Cass and jumped on her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed jumping in a chair and standing up.

"It's okay, he won't bite you" Jeff laughed. "You know Liger is friendly," he said grabbing her hand and making her rub Liger's head. "See? He's harmless" Jeff promised as Liger started to bark at Cass.

"Down boy! Alright Liger, you're being bad. You're going outside" Jeff said opening the studio door as Liger continued to bark as he closed the door.

"I see you guys are working Cam to death" Cass chuckled.

"Yea, we decided to write another song together. We'll both write a verse and see how it sounds" Jeff laughed adjusting buttons in front of him.

"So, are we on for dinner Jeff?" Cass asked.

"Yea, definitely" he said kissing her deeply. Shannon felt like he was invading their space.

"Hey, tell Cam I'll be back to pick her up at 7" Shannon said as Jeff waved him out as he continued to kiss Cass.

"So, Mr. Wrestler/Producer/Songwriter, will I have you all to myself tonight?" she purred straddling his lap.

Jeff looked at her chest and nodded. He pushed his face into her chest as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. "CC, you are really tempting me right now" he groaned as she bent down to kiss him.

"Good. Then my work here is done," she said standing up and walking to the door. "See you tonight" she called over her shoulder.

Jeff leaned back in the chair and listened to Cameron's voice. He realized she really did have a beautiful voice. He watched the way she moved and her facial expressions. She was really a beautiful woman. Jeff leaned back in the chair and wondered why she was with Shannon. Shannon was a playboy. He smiled at the thought of being alone with CC. She was coming around as far as letting him be closer to her. A few minutes later Cameran came out and saw Jeff sitting there. "Where's Shannon?" she inquired getting her bottle of water from her purse.

"He'll be back in a few hours. It's just us. Cass left awhile ago" he blushed.

"Oh. I didn't know she was coming over. Well, I guess I'll just sit here and wait. My Altima is being fixed so..." she shrugged obviously disappointed she had to be alone with Jeff.

"Hey, I'm not chopped liver over here. Cass drives an Altima too. Let me guess, yours is black too?" he laughed

"No, dark green but it looks black at night" she answered.

"You realize your name is Cameran and you're in Cameron, North Carolina?" Jeff teased causing her to break into a smile. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Can I can get you a sandwich or something" he offered getting up.

"That sounds good" Cam said following him through the house. She sat on the sofa and flipped on the widescreen TV. A few minutes later Matt came through the front door calling Jeff's name.

"Don't let Liger in, he's on punishment!" Jeff yelled from the kitchen.

"Too late!" Matt shouted back.

Cameran looked up and Liger was jumping across the sofa and landed on her torso as Jeff walked in with Matt. Liger licked her face excitedly as she tried to control him. "Hey cutie! How you doing huh?" she asked scratching behind his ears and rubbing his head. Jeff cleared his throat. "Nice dog" Cam said wiping spit from Liger's mouth off her face with her hands.

"Yea, he's picky about people but he appears to like you," Jeff said smiling.

"He took to you like he knows you" Matt laughed and realized the silence in the room. He looked at a nervous Jeff and decided to break the silence. "So Cass, you and Jeff wanna have dinner with Amy and I this week?" Matt asked.

"Matt, that's Cameran" Jeff pointed out.

"Oh sorry" Matt shrugged looking at the sandwich and chips on Jeff's plate. "Oh thanks" he said reaching for the plate but Jeff snatched it away.

"It's for Cameran," he shouted.

"Can I wash my hands?" she asked. He pointed to his bedroom and she headed into his room and found the bathroom and washed her hands and face. A few minutes later she came out and noticed pictures on the entertainment center of Jeff and Matt holding belts in their hands. She walked down further and saw a picture of Jeff flying in mid-air about to land on someone. Cameran smiled and picked the picture up and rubbed her hand over the frame. Jeff was really cute flying through the air.

"Like what you see?" Jeff spoke up startling her. She sat the picture down quickly.

"You're a wrestler?" she asked looking at masks he had lined up on a shelf.

"Yea. My Willow the Wisp character" Jeff pointed to the masks.

"Shannon never mentioned you wrestled" Cam said looking at pictures of him jumping over barrels of fire on his motorcycles.

"Well, I took a year off. I'll be going back in a few months. I ride too" he smiled walking over to her.

"I see. Very energetic" she grinned looking at him.

"And then some. You wanna go eat?" he asked as she eyed a beautiful blue aquarium by his bed. "Want a closer look?" he said guiding her over to the bed. "Get in" he said jumping on the bed. "You can see the fish better" he explained. She climbed across the bed and looked at the beautiful fish. A few minutes later Matt and Liger came into the room. Liger climbed on the bed and jumped on Cam.

"He really likes you" Jeff said in shock. "Maybe he thinks your Cass now" Jeff guessed.

"Maybe, or maybe he just knows something we don't" Matt muttered as he watched Cam and Jeff play with Liger.


	2. Cameron Is Home Ch 2

**Wednesday **

"You guys want more beers?" Cameran asked as Shane Helms climbed out of her pool and took a cold beer from her hand.

"Nice bikini top. I wish I could see more" Shane flirted eyeing her bikini top that was a black triangle with no material in the middle. Her nipples were covered by material shaped like a pink and black butterfly.

"In due time Shane" Cam laughed as Amy grabbed a beer from her.

"I never thought you'd wear something like that!" Amy gushed touching the bikini top.

"I got it from a photoshoot for a poster" Cam shrugged. "I won't wear it anywhere else but at home" Cam blushed. "Your purple bikini is pretty" she told Amy.

"Thanks, Matt picked it out. He liked that it was a thong" Amy giggled.

"The Sensei of Mattitude has arrived!" Matt shouted as he and Jeff walked out on the deck.

"Hey Cam, can I use the guestroom to change?" Jeff asked as Cass walked up behind him and hugged him tight.

"Sure, Cass knows where it is" she said heading to the grill where Shannon was flipping burgers.

"You're looking lovely," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks baby. Need any help?" she asked as he tried to pull her black wrap from around her waist.

"Shan! I'm a little uncomfortable now. Maybe I should change" she suggested.

"Oh no! I like this bikini. Show off what I have" he said pulling her close. They made out for a few minutes really getting into kissing each other when Matt interrupted.

"Say man! Focus on the food and not the ass!" Matt teased as Amy pushed him in the pool.

"Can you blame me though?" Shannon asked Matt as Jeff and Cass ran and jumped in the pool splashing everybody.

"I'm not even made at you homeslice!" Shane grinned giving him the thumbs up sign.

"You have a tennis court? We so have to play" Amy laughed looking over the gate as Matt and Shane got out the pool and sat in lounge chairs trying to relax.

"I'd love to. I need to start working out again" Cam complained as she untied the black wrap skirt and let it fall on the cold cement as she stuck her toes in the pool and swirled her foot around. Cass grabbed her hand helping her in as she walked down the steps into the pool. Jeff swam to the side and sized Cam and Cass up as he eyed their bodies in their thongs. He felt himself getting hard and tried to think about something boring so he focused on baseball.

"Goddamn!" Shane muttered hitting Matt's arm to get his attention.

"Damn she's fine" Matt sighed as they checked out Cameran's ass in her black thong. "Ahhh look at the cute butterfly on the front" Matt breathed.

"What butterfly?" Shane asked finally looking up to see the pink and black butterfly that was attached to the string in the middle of her bikini right under her navel.

"That thong is so little for a minute there I thought that was her pubic hair" Jeff whispered as he joined Matt and Shane poolside and sat in a chair.

"Naw man, it's the bikini but the separation between that black material and the strings leading to the butterfly can make you do a double take" Matt said putting his shades on to investigate further so Amy wouldn't see him.

"I'm sorry man, but how can you see that butterfly when she's practically naked?" Shane fussed. "I wonder about you sometimes," Shane said shaking his head sadly.

"Man you guys are tripping. It's a nice bikini but you guys are totally overreacting" Jeff scoffed as Cass got out the pool.

"You guys checking out my sister? She has a great body huh?" she teased wiping her face with a towel as Cam swam laps across the pool.

"No. We're talking about guy stuff" Shane spoke up quickly. "But I would like to tap that ass" Shane muttered as Jeff elbowed him in the ribs causing him to double over in pain.

"You guys want to hit the tennis court?" Shannon asked as he took the last of the meat off the grill.

"I do!" Amy shouted raising her hand. She grabbed her skirt and stepped into it and pulled it on before heading to the gate.

"You coming Cam?" Shannon asked as she swam in the pool.

"No, you guys go ahead" Cam said lying on her back and floating in the water with her arms spread.

"See you Cami!" Cass shouted following Amy and Matt out the gate.

"Later Cassi!" Cam laughed as everyone headed out to the tennis court. Ten minutes later she got out of the pool and headed to the sauna. She went in and sat there. She grabbed a towel and sat it down on the bench next to her. Before she knew it she was dozing off.

"You okay in here?" Jeff asked breaking into her sleep. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the bench across from her.

"Umm hmm. How long you been in here?" she asked.

"About ten minutes. You looked so peaceful I debated on whether or not to wake you" he grinned. "I don't want you to cook in here" he taunted.

"I'm just a little anxious. I start my tour in about a month. Doing CMT, FUSE, not to mention the CD and photo signings" sighed.

"I know how that is but this is what you wanted. You have to ride it out" he scolded.

"Hmm, I just want this to begin so the nervousness can subside," she said closing her eyes as she felt a breeze next to her and realized Jeff was sitting next to her.

"So, you see yourself with Shannon a year from now?" Jeff asked. She looked over at him wondering where he was coming from.

"Maybe" she answered.

"Cam, you like going to the beach?" Jeff asked staring in her eyes.

"It's okay" she smiled.

"You have a great tan," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks" she said nervously. "I go to a tanning salon," she admitted.

"Oh, well I have a tanning bed at my house if you ever want to use it" he said as a few minutes of silence passed between them. "You look really nice today," he said in a low voice. "That bikini shows off all of your assets. I mean, your nice shape" he stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Jeff it's okay" she giggled at his play on her ass by saying assets. "Are you nervous? You're leg is shaking" she said glancing down at his leg moving.

"No, it's just a habit" he answered.

"Oh. I was just thinking that with my car still in the shop and Shannon going on the road I may have to rent a car to make an appearance in Charlotte Friday morning" she said massaging her temples. "My agent is hell bent on me having security but I think I'll be just fine" she sighed.

"You can use my car. Better yet, I'll drive you" Jeff offered.

"Really? You sure?" she asked.

"Positive" he smiled.

"Thanks" she said caressing his arm. She looked down at his tattoo and frowned.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I'm not really into messing up my body with tattoos" she shrugged.

"I love them. It's a way of expressing yourself, like through music" he explained. "You do know Shannon has tattoos right?" he laughed.

"Yes, and I hate it!" she cringed. "He's adding to it over time" she sighed.

"But you looked past them and accepted him right?" he reminded her.

"Yes I did," she admitted as Shannon walked in.

"I'm busting up the business talk. I want my woman to myself if you don't mind" Shannon demanded.

"See you guys in a while" Jeff said as he walked out the door and closed it. The last thing he saw was Shannon palming Cam's ass as they kissed surrounded by a room full of steam.

**Thursday Night**

"One Hot Mama!" Trace Adkins sang into the microphone as Cameron danced with Shane.

"This is kind of fun!" Shane shouted over the music as Jeff and Cass danced behind them.

"I love this song" Cam laughed as Shane twirled her around.

"Whoo! I'm heading to the ladies room. I'm starting to sweat" Cass pouted walking off the dancefloor leaving Jeff standing there alone. Jeff headed over to the table where Amy, Matt, and Shannon sat watching the performance.

"Back already?" Amy teased.

"Yep" Jeff answered as he sat there and watched Cameron and Shane. He thought about the Hot Mama video and laughed to himself. Cameron was definitely hot, especially tonight. She had her hair pulled up and she was wearing a turquoise colored dress and matching strappy sandals. He imagined her in rollers like in the video. "Hmm, not bad" he laughed to himself.

"One Hot Mama! Let's turn this room into a sauna. You Wanna?" Trace Adkins sang breaking into Jeff's thoughts as he imagined Cam with her hair all curled dancing for him in her butterfly bikini. He thought about them being in her sauna alone yesterday. Was that a sign from God that he was with the wrong Colson twin?" he thought. No Cam couldn't be CC. She'd never let him date Cass without saying something, but something about the way she moved and her facial expressions seemed familiar to him. Hell, they were twins! Of course they'd look similar in things they said or did. He eyed Cam walking with Shane eating a chocolate covered strawberry with whipped cream on it. Jeff imagined her feeding him the strawberry and licking the whipped cream off his mouth. He broke into another grin. 

"Jeff? Why are you smiling?" Shannon asked frowning.

"Huh? Oh, no reason" he replied as the smile spread wider.

"He's thinking nasty" Matt grinned.

"No! I'm listening to the song" Jeff swore as Cass headed back to the table through the crowd.

"Cass is One Hot Mama" Matt told him.

"In that case, so is Cam" Shannon added watching her dance.

"Yea, she's something alright" Jeff said waving to the waitress to bring him another drink.

**Friday **

"Can you sign my six pack?" a handsome bodybuilder asked as he raised up his shirt for Cam to sign.

"Sure" Cam blushed as she stood up from behind the table to sign his stomach.

"You are so beautiful! I love you" he swore as she signed her name.

"Oh thank you. You're very sweet" Cam smiled as he hugged her tight and backed up holding his chest as if he was in love.

"I love your video where you were playing the piano on the beach and was in love with the surfer guy. It's so pretty when you ride the horse down the beach" a 16-year-old girl rambled on as Jeff stood behind Cameran smiling at how much she was loved.

"Oh, that was my first video from four months ago "He Doesn't Know That I'm Alive". They still play that? I'm working on another video for my second single "Love in the Rain". It should be on TV in a few weeks" Cam told her.

"Cool! Is that your boyfriend?" she asked pointing to Jeff. "He looks like a really cute wrestler I love," she said as her two friends whispered in her ear as they pointed at Jeff.

"Jeff? He's my friend" Cam grinned looking over her shoulder at Jeff.

"Oh my God! Jeff Hardy!" she screamed jumping up with her friends.

"I love you Jeff!" her red headed friend screamed.

"Tell Matt he is so hot!" the blond girl yelled.

"Wanna give them an autograph?" Cam asked a blushing Jeff.

"Sure" he said as Cam stood up and let him sit in her chair as she continued signing autographs. Thirty minutes later they both were still signing autographs. "Twenty more minutes" Cam whispered to Jeff as she shook her hand as it started to cramp up.

"Wanna sit down?" he asked looking at her ass wiggle as she signed a picture and her CD single.

"No, I'm okay" she said leaning across the table to hug a fan.

"Jeff Hardy? What are you doing here?" Jerry Lawler asked as he stepped up to the table.

"Cameran is a friend of mine and I date her sister" Jeff smiled.

"Is she as hot as Cameran?" Jerry asked handing Cameran his CD and picture of her to sign.

"They're twins" Jeff grinned.

"Identical?" Jerry screeched.

"Yes" Cameran laughed as Jerry grabbed his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"My fantasy can be doubled? Oh man! Can I have a hug?" Jerry asked. Cameran hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Jerry pulled away smiling widely as he glanced down at her breasts. "Okay, one of us is thinking about sex. Okay! It's me!" he giggled raising his hand in the air as the crowd broke out into laughter. "Jeff I never thought I'd say this but... I wish I was you for one night! Oh man!" Jerry whined grabbing his CD and picture and leaving.

"He was really funny" Cam laughed.

"That's a guy I work with. He used to wrestle, still does when we're in Memphis" Jeff chuckled.

"Can I get a picture of you two?" a teenage girl asked.

"Sure" Cam said as Jeff pulled her onto his lap and they smiled for the camera.

"Can I get a picture with you both?" a little boy asked as his mother pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of her son standing next to Cam sitting on Jeff's lap. An hour later Cam and Jeff were being pushed, pulled, and screamed at as they tried to make it to his car. They got in his car and waved bye to the screaming fans. Cameran's cellphone rang. Her manager Ken fussed at her about not wanting security. After finally agreeing to have security she was able to get off the phone with him.

"Your famous now" Jeff laughed.

"Me? What about you? You took over my signing!" she teased turning to the country station on the radio.

"No, not really" he laughed as they rode along in silence for awhile listening to the radio. "So, what do you look for in a guy?" Jeff asked turning the radio down low.

"Hmm, tall, dark and handsome" she grinned closing her eyes.

"Okay, well then why are you with Shannon again?" Jeff teased causing her to swat him on the shoulder.

"I guess I'm not too particular about his hair color and height huh?" she frowned looking at the raindrops hitting the windshield.

"Nope! Your open to all types" Jeff told her. "That's a good thing," he warned turning on the windshield wipers.

"What about you?" she asked looking over at him.

"I like all types. I'm not really picky. She has to be loving, kind hearted, a lady in public and a freak in the bedroom" he burst out laughing as her right eyebrow shot up as he said the last part.

"Ooo-kay!" she breathed.

"Come on, if a guy can't please you women in bed you leave them!" he accused.

"I think every man can be taught what a particular woman likes" she pointed out.

"Really? You believe that? I pride myself on being lucky enough to automatically get in tune with a woman and please her" he said staring straight ahead.

"Good for you" she nodded.

"So, do you want kids?" he asked out the blue.

"Yes but later on. I have time" she smiled.

"Yea me too. Cass wants kids?" he asked.

"You'd have to ask Cass. I'm sure she does" Cam shrugged as her song played in the background as the DJ talked on the radio. "Turn it up!" she told Jeff.

"And coming in at the #1 spot on the chart my future wife, Cameran Colson with "Love in the Rain" the DJ announced.

"Oh my God!" Cameran screamed covering her mouth.

"Your #1 baby!" Jeff shouted as she screamed.

"Oh my God!" Cam repeated. Jeff pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the car off as rain cascaded down around them outside the car.

"You okay?" Jeff laughed rubbing her back.

"Yea. I'm getting there," she said in a shaky voice.

"I'm proud of you. We have to get that song together, your hot right now. I'll sing the guy part If I have to," he said to her.

"You're going to sing?" she asked.

"If you want me to" he shrugged as the rain came down harder as thunder boomed in the sky.

"Okay" she said staring at him as her song played. He leaned over and kissed her on the left cheek while massaging the right side of her face with his left hand. She touched his hand as he pulled back and stared into her gray eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Jeff sighed pulling away from her and starting the car. Cam stared at him for the longest time as they rode along listening to the radio. He occasionally would look her way and smile. Cameran leaned back in the seat and fought what she knew was happening. She was falling for Jeff.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I had fun today" Jeff grinned as Cam stood in his bathroom looking like a drowned rat.

"It was interesting" she laughed taking off her jeans and panties as Jeff handed her a towel through the door.

"How does it feel to be a star?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that" she grinned taking off her shirt and bra.

"Hey, you're much prettier than me. They were looking at you" he fussed as she handed him her clothes to wash. "I'll get you something to wear after I put your clothes in the wash" he said heading to the laundry room. He opened the washer and put her jeans in and her panties fell on the floor. He picked up the navy lace panties and smiled. He looked at the matching navy lace bra folded up in the shirt. He picked it up and stared at it as he threw the shirt in the wash.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked looking at Jeff in the laundry room doorway.

"Shit Matt! You scared the fuck out of me! I thought you were gone" Jeff whispered.

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow. Amy and I will head out in the morning for the Saturday houseshow," Matt said pulling the panties out of Jeff's hand. "Ooh a small. I think you'll need an extra large Jeff" Matt laughed eyeing the label. He turned them over trying to look in the seat of them.

"They're Cam's, give them to me" he said snatching them out of his hand and throwing them in the washer along with the bra.

"You looking at her panties bro?" Matt questioned as Jeff quickly started the washer and added liquid detergent.

"No, they fell on the floor" Jeff hissed.

"Where's Cass?" Matt asked as Jeff slammed the door down on the wash.

"She's at work, why?" Jeff asked.

"Just wondered if she was okay with her sister being naked in your house" Matt shrugged following Jeff into his room.

"We both got soaked from the rain today" Jeff explained as he grabbed a pair of navy, green and white boxers out of his drawer and a white tank top.

"Those boxers will fall off of her or is that the plan?" Matt laughed as Jeff realized they were a large.

"Well what do I give her?" Jeff asked in a panic.

Matt went through his drawer and pulled out a brand new bag of black briefs. "You haven't worn and stretched these so give her a pair of these" Matt said as the shower turned off in the bathroom.

"Okay, go!" Jeff said pushing Matt out of his bedroom.

"Why do I have to go?" Matt asked as Jeff tried to close the door on him as Cam opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her. "Hi Cam-er-an" Matt sang.

"Hi Matt" she said eyeing Jeff.

"Oh here" Jeff said handing her the underwear and tank top.

"Men underwear?" she laughed before going back into the bathroom and closing the door.

"I so wanna fuck her" Matt sighed.

"Matt, go home" Jeff pointed trying not to laugh.

"Can we bring her into the after Smackdown fuckfest with us and Amy. Your ex left us a girl short" he pleaded as Jeff's smile faded.

"Hey, that's for us to know about only. Cam would freak out, which is probably why Shannon kept her away from us!" Jeff told him.

"Fine! See you. Don't do something... I would" Matt snorted.

"I won't" Jeff laughed going over to the aquarium and feeding the fish. Cameran came out of the bathroom a few minutes later as Jeff sat on the bed looking at Scooby Doo cartoons.

"Umm, the shirt is a little baggy under the arms," she said sitting on the bed next to Jeff. He looked at her pink nipples through the thin white material and gasped.

"I can get you something else," he said getting up.

"No, it will be for just a little while. I can deal," she said keeping her arms down so the side of her breasts wouldn't show.

"Sorry about the underwear but your small" he shrugged.

"I'm a size 5. A size 1 is small" she laughed.

"No, try a zero! A woman named Terri I work with is a zero. She's like 90 lbs." He laughed.

"Wow! That's a child" she grinned.

"Yea" he nodded staring at her. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and then put your clothes in the dryer" he said heading for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he came out dressed to find Liger lying next to her on the floor fast asleep as she watched Jerry Springer. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled and went to put her clothes in the dryer and made her some lunch. He came back into his room to find her asleep on the floor lying on her stomach. He got in the bed and placed the plate and glass of fruit punch on the nightstand. He crawled to the foot of the bed and noticed her butt cheeks were showing from under the shirt. He lay there for the longest time staring at her ass. He ran his hand across her smooth tanned ass and she stirred in her sleep causing the underwear to rise up higher between her cheeks. Jeff groaned and closed his eyes as he started to get a throbbing feeling between his legs. He imagined getting down on the floor and taking her from behind as she begged for more. He smiled realizing that his underwear looked way better on her than they ever could on him. He then realized that this was Shannon's girl he was checking out not his. He felt so guilty he grabbed a sheet and covered her up. He had to get her home as soon as she woke up. He couldn't be held responsible for what he might try to do.

**The Next Tuesday**

"I'm so tired" Cam sighed accepting a cup of tea from Jeff.

"That was a grueling session but we got it right" he groaned cracking his neck as Cameran massaged her neck. "You feeling stress in your neck?" he asked getting up and massaging her neck gently. "Damn Cam, your really tense" Jeff told her.

"I know. I haven't been working out lately. I had to go promote my song at 9 different radio stations over three days. Then I appeared on CMT. I just got home 12 hours ago and got 4 hours of sleep before heading here. Oh your hands are like magic" Cam groaned as Jeff kneaded her neck and shoulders as she leaned back against his chest.

"Like it?" he grinned as she relaxed. He massaged her down her back and back up to her shoulders. He didn't know what it was about Cam that drew him to her. She started to look different from Cass. It was their personalities. He started being able to tell them apart when they were together. Cam was a little bigger than Cass. He figured by maybe ten pounds. Cam definitely carried it well. He looked down at her jeans and noticed she was wearing black lace panties. He wondered if she was wearing the matching bra. He noticed she looked as if she was on the verge of an orgasm as her lips parted slightly as she breathed unevenly. He felt a tug between his legs as his cock sprang to life against his pants. He stared at her face as he kneaded her shoulders a little harder. "Feels good to you baby?" he smiled.

"Yesss" she gasped.

"Ooh was I too rough?" he laughed.

"Just a tad" she said as he massaged her temples for a few minutes. Cameran started to hum a tune and then started singing low.

"Wait a minute" Jeff said grabbing his guitar and strumming along with Cameran as she sang with emotion and ended with a high note.

"Go on Leann Rimes!" Jeff teased as she cracked up laughing. "You should sing on some of my songs" Jeff laughed.

"I've been compared to Celine Dion because of my voice range but Leann is great too. I'd love to work with Shania and Reba, that's my goal. I can definitely do some tracks for you" she grinned.

"You're really cool. I'll admit that I couldn't stand the girl who took my best friend away from me. We were out dating girls and having a good time and you came along and it just stopped" Jeff told her.

"I didn't mean to take your friend Jeff" Cam said apologetically.

"I'm cool with it now," he said obviously ashamed of his feelings. "Well, since everyone's out of town including Cass, she had an art exhibit to host in Manchester. We can hang around here or go catch a movie" he suggested.

"That sounds cool, a movie I mean" she said grabbing her purse and accidentally knocking over his folder. "Sorry" she said dropping to her knees to get the scattered papers.

"No! I'll get it!" Jeff said getting on the floor as Cam picked up a drawing that looked like her. She noticed the initials CC and JH scribbled all over it. Jeff quickly snatched it out of her hand. "I drew that when I first met CC," he said turning a shade of red.

"CC?" she asked.

"Cass. That was her nickname when I met her on the beach weeks ago. We'd met before we were set up on a date together" Jeff clarified.

"Oh. I didn't know that" Cam said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Let's head out" Jeff said opening the studio door for her.

**Later That Night**

Cam tossed and turned in bed until she gave up on getting any sleep. She'd gone to the movies with Jeff to see "Taking Lives". The movie was great but she was barely able to focus after Jeff threw his arm behind her chair. Before she knew it he was asleep on her shoulder. He was too close for comfort. Jeff was a friend. He was dating Cass for christsakes, so why did it seem like he was flirting with her half the time. Sure they talked about Cass and Shannon, but the conversation always led to something they had in common. Jeff didn't help any by smelling so good. Why couldn't he be musty or something? That would be too much like right. Shannon would have a fit if he knew she was thinking about Jeff in a sexual way. Out of respect for her relationship with Shannon, she'd keep her distance from Jeff and keep their relationship on a business level" she decided as the phone rang. She rolled over and answered it. "Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"You asleep?" asked a deep male voice.

"No. Who is this?" she asked looking over at the clock.

"It's Jeff. I know it's late but I dropped you off right at 12 so I figured you'd still be up at 1:15" he answered.

"Oh, hey" she replied in a nicer tone. 

"I enjoyed hanging out with you tonight. Your sister is always gone out of town so I'm basically stuck at home waiting" he sighed.

"Yea well she'll be back soon. Stop stressing" she told him.

"You deal with Shannon being gone well," said Jeff.

"Well its all a part of making a relationship work. I'll be traveling a lot as well" Cam said.

"Talking to you makes me feel so much closer to Cass. I feel better already" he chuckled.

"I'm glad to help" Cam said disappointed that he wasn't really interested in talking to her. She was just his connection to Cass.

"I started those lyrics for our duet..." he started as his phone line clicked. "Hold up, that's Cass calling from her cell, hold on right quick" Jeff asked as he clicked over onto the other line.

Cam sat there for ten minutes before she realized he wasn't coming back. She hung up and sat next to the phone hoping he'd call her back. She fought sleep for an hour and gave up. He was probably drooling over every syrupy word Cass said to him. She finally realized she was just a way for Jeff to be close to Cass when she was away. She was being used. She felt guilty about her feelings towards Jeff. She decided that she was going to stick with Shannon. "Atleast he doesn't use other women when his girlfriend isn't around" she huffed before clearing her mind of Jeff Hardy and letting sleep take over her body.

**Later Tuesday Night**

"Why in the hell have you been avoiding me?" Cass fussed pushing past Shannon and stepping into his hotel room.

"What are you doing in LA?" Shannon questioned nervously.

"Trying to catch you! Why won't you answer my phone calls?" Cass asked caressing Shannon's chest.

"Look Cass, it's over between us," Shannon shouted before backing up and walking over to the bar in his hotel room.

"I may need some money from you. I think I'm pregnant. You're the only one I've been with these past few months" Cass yelled at him.

"Shh! Will you shut the fuck up? Someone might hear you. If you are I'll give you the money" Shannon groaned pulling his hat off his head.

"You trying to fix me up with Jeff isn't going to take away what happened between us! We're so good and freaky together" Cass grinned deviously. "You wanted it, the entire three days I was on the road with you" she purred massaging his crotch.

"Cass, that was then. I want to be with Cameran. I care about her," Shannon shouted.

"This hard cock in my hand tells me otherwise" she challenged.

"Your jealous of Cam aren't you?" Shannon laughed.

"Please! We look just alike! What has she got that I don't?" she laughed.

"Class Cass. She has class," Shannon said honestly.

"You can never be faithful Shannon. You like pussy too much. You like excitement" Cass said as she slid down in front of Shannon and unzipped his jeans and slid his fat cock into her mouth.

"Cass stop! Oh God!" Shannon groaned grabbing her head as she sucked his cock faster. He lost all control and pushed her back on the floor and pulled her panties to the side before slamming into her. He cared about Cam but Cass gave him something that Cam just wasn't willing to give him yet, mind-blowing sex.

**Wednesday **

"This is my dog Mason" Amy pointed to the little dog under the kitchen table.

"How cute. My sister has a dog that favors him, Shasta" Cass said walking up behind Amy as she got the plates out of the cabinet. "Let me help" Cass said as she rubbed her chest up against Amy's back.

"Umm thanks" Amy grimaced as Cass caressed her shoulders and arms. "I find this tattoo very sexy" she said tracing the tattoo with her index finger.

"Thanks. I have one in my mouth and on the back of my neck" Amy said pulling down her bottom lip and pulling her hair up in the back.

"Ooh nice" Cass said as she leaned over and kissed Amy's lips. Amy responded then pulled away. Cass walked around her and licked the back of Amy's neck tracing her tattoo as Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Umm, dinner ready? Jeff and Shane are getting impatient," Matt said eyeing Cass behind Amy holding her hair in her hand.

"I'll take the plates out," Amy said hurrying out into the dining room.

"So Cass, you care about my brother?" Matt asked.

"He's cool. We're friends" she shrugged.

"Umm hmm. Well, now you can go back out there since the reason you came in here is no longer here" he said letting her know he was on to her.

"Well, now I have a new reason" she said walking over to him and grabbing his hands. She placed them on her ass. "Wouldn't you like to fuck my ass?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I have Amy for that" Matt said staring her in the eye.

"I want you both. Wouldn't you like to see me licking her wet pussy while you fuck her?" Cass whispered as Matt closed his eyes as he imagined fucking Cass and Amy at the same time.

"Look Cass, I don't think your Jeff's type. You should probably leave him alone, it would be best for everyone involved" Matt suggested.

"I'm obviously your type. You agree to let me be with you and Amy for one night and I'll leave Jeff alone" she propositioned.

"Just like that?" Matt asked in shock.

"Just like that" Cass said in an uncaring voice.

"I think Amy has some say in this" Matt said as she slid her hand down into his pants and stroked his cock.

"Ooh, somebody just released a little pre-cum" Cass teased as she bent down and licked the head of his cock clean. She sucked it a little before standing up and putting his hard cock back into his pants. "Let me know soon okay?" she said patting him on the chest as if nothing had happened and headed back into the dining room.

"Shit! Jeff what have you gotten yourself into?" Matt breathed heavily as he grabbed his cock and thought better of it. He grabbed the roast pan and headed out to the dining room.

**Thursday**

"So, you did a photo shoot?" Amy smiled picking up Mason. "They look easy but is so hard" Amy whined.

"I know. They are so mechanical. Then the skimpy clothes I had to wear" Cam groaned. "It was getting cold and there I was standing there in silver bikini bottoms and my hand over my chest to cover my nipples" Cam laughed reaching over to get a squirming Mason.

"Been there!" Amy laughed. "I hear you've got a dog. Maybe she can play with Mason sometimes" Amy suggested. "I have an organization for dogs. You're a pet lover. You may be interested in volunteering or making a donation when that CD hits" Amy hinted.

"Yea, Shasta will love Mason. I'd love to make a donation" Cam giggled as she played with Mason. Matt and Jeff walked in smiling at the two women as they fawned over Mason.

"Hey guys, want some lemonade?" Amy asked as they both nodded.

"I'll go get it" Cam said as Amy struggled with Mason.

"Thanks" Amy laughed chasing Mason around Matt's living room.

Cameran headed to the kitchen, went into the refrigerator and placed the pitcher of lemonade on the counter. She turned to get two glasses out the cabinet but ran across plates. She started opening cabinets until she found the glasses. "You have a great ass" a male voice whispered in her ear as he grinded against her and kissed her neck. Cameran froze as she looked at the big hands around her waist caressing her stomach. He licked down her neck as she pressed her ass back against him. His hand slid between her legs and caressed her clit through her panties as she groaned while he sucked her earlobe. He turned her around and ran his hand over her baby tee shirt caressing her breasts. Before she could say anything Matt looked her in the eye and said, "The sooner you leave Jeff alone the sooner we'll do that threesome you described" he whispered before kissing her. She pushed him away but he grabbed her and grinded up against her as Jeff walked in.

"Matt! Get your hands off of her!" Jeff demanded as he snatched her away from Matt. "Are you crazy? Amy is in the next room," Jeff growled.

"Bro, it's not what it looks like..." Matt said in a panic.

"Cam are you okay?" Jeff asked as Matt realized he was coming on to the wrong person.

"I'm fine. He was just playing," she said pulling her shirt down a little and eyeing Matt.

"Yea we were kidding around" Matt laughed nervously walking out of the kitchen.

"So, what really happened?" Jeff demanded.

"Nothing. Just joking around" Cam said fixing her skirt as Jeff grabbed her hands as they shook uncontrollably.

"I'll get the lemonade. You just go calm down" he grinned as she walked to the door.

"Jeff? How did you know it was me? I mean, how did you know it wasn't Cass?" she asked folding her arms.

"I looked at your butt. It's a little bigger than Cass's" he laughed staring at her as he leaned against the cabinet. "I'm an ass man" he shrugged.

"You knew my ass from hers even though she's not here to compare them?" Cam laughed a little.

"Yea, that and I just talked to her before I left home. She was at work getting an art show together" Jeff chuckled.

"Ha! Very smart Hardy" she said walking out the kitchen as Jeff checked her out.

**Cameran's House**

Cam stood looking out her bedroom window as Shannon entertained Matt, Jeff, and Shane in her living room. They were cheering and yelling from looking at wrestling tapes. After what happened between her and Matt she was a little embarrassed to face him. She'd been in her room for two hours and was still nervous about coming out. Matt had touched her in an intimate place. She had to admit it felt pretty good. He had a nice hard body, but she couldn't go there. She'd never do that to Amy. Then again, they're into sharing it seemed. She turned as someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she said walking over to the door as Matt walked in wearing black shorts and a green T-shirt.

"Hey, you coming out? We just ordered Chinese food," he asked eyeing her toned legs in her short blue jean skirt.

"Umm, maybe. I'm working on a song" she told him as he stared at her chest. She realized she wasn't wearing a bra and became uncomfortable.

"With no paper, piano or keyboard?" he asked walking over to a picture on her dresser.

"Yes, I go over lyrics and melodies in my head first" she explained as he continued looking over her dresser sniffing her perfumes.

"Nice looking family" he said picking up the picture of her and Cass along with their parents, brother, and Shasta.

"Thanks. So... is there something else you want?" she asked as he smirked at her as he sat the picture down.

"Don't ask me that because my answer just might scare you" he warned walking over to her.

"I don't scare that easily Matt," she said in a smug tone. 

"You're attracted to me just like I'm attracted to you," he said caressing her face.

"You think so?" she laughed.

"Oh baby I know so. Together we can be hot" he sighed running his index finger between her breasts. She grabbed his hand and moved it.

"Sorry, I don't believe in sharing. Obviously you do" she scoffed.

"No one will have to know but us. No Amy or Shannon, just us doing what comes natural" he whispered as he licked along her collarbone and pushed the strap of her red tank top down her shoulder. "Feel good?" he asked as she shivered as he pulled her closer. He grabbed her face and looked into her gray eyes. "I want to fuck you in the worst way. You say yes and I promise you pleasure beyond anything you've ever felt" he said in between breaths.

"If we were both single I would but we're not" she replied as he pulled her shirt down and devoured her nipples before she could protest. "Oh!" she gasped as he squeezed her breasts together as he licked each nipple. He fumbled with his shorts and pulled his cock out and jerked it a few times before placing her hand around him.

"Touch me Cam, don't be afraid" he jerked as she stroked his cock. He pulled her skirt up and touched between her legs.

"Matt, no!" she said pushing him away.

"I've awakened desires in you that can only be fulfilled by me" he grinned putting his cock back in his shorts.

"Don't flatter yourself" she laughed pulling her shirt back over her breasts.

"One day we will connect and it will be breathtaking. You'll be begging me to keep making you cum" he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't faze me Matt" she laughed. "Tell Shannon I'll be out there in a little while" she said walking over to a chair on side of the bed and sitting down. Matt leaned over her and smiled.

"Wet? I still can satisfy you if you want" he grinned making her cunt throb.

"Bye Matt" she nodded for him to leave. He backed up and left. She sat there very aware of her desire for him. She had to shake it off. Dating Shannon was becoming difficult to control her sexual desires. His friends were too sexual for her taste.

"Honey? You okay?" Shannon asked kneeling down in front of her about ten minutes later.

"Yea, I'm fine baby" she assured him as he caressed her thighs. She pulled her skirt up around her waist and spread her legs. She pulled her purple panties over to the side giving him a close-up view of her glistening pussy as she massaged her clit.

"Cam" he groaned as she pulled his hat off his head and pushed his face between her legs. "Oh baby your so fucking wet," he said in between long licks as she jerked from the feeling his hot slick tongue was giving her.

"Ooh yea, suck my clit baby" she whispered as he sucked and pulled on her clit.

"I love your big pretty clit" Shannon moaned as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Oh! Mmm hmm! Yea! Stick your fucking tongue in there!" she begged between breaths as Shannon pulled her to the end of the chair and rammed his fat tongue into her dripping pussy. He licked down to her asshole to catch the white cum oozing from her pussy down the crack of her ass as she squirmed and ran her fingers through his hair. He slid his tongue back into her pussy. "Shit! Fuck yea!" she screamed raising her hips off the chair as she convulsed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Shannon kept wiggling his tongue in her pussy as it contracted around his tongue. She pushed him from between her legs and got up. "Sit in the chair" she demanded as he slid into the chair pulling his shirt off as she pulled his cock out of his shorts and sucked it as if her mouth was made for giving great head. The suction alone was almost unbearable.

"Oh God yes! Suck that cock baby!" he groaned as she went all the way down on him and pulled it out of her mouth. "Fu-uu-ck" he breathed as she slapped his cock against her lips and tongue and spit on it. "Oh yes, get it good and wet baby" he growled as she cupped his balls and licked them while she jerked him off. "Oh yea! Suck it just like that! Oo-ooh ba-by" he trembled as she licked down to his asshole and tongued it as she continued to jerk him off. "Baby I'm about to cum! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhh!" he screamed as cum shot from his cock as she covered it with her mouth. She kept sucking as he gripped the arms of the chair as she swallowed his cum. She opened her mouth to show it was all gone. "Ohh, good girl" Shannon praised her as he caressed her face. "I can't wait to cum inside your pussy" Shannon breathed as she sat on his lap. "You wanna join me for a shower? Dinner is probably already here" he smiled caressing her hip.

"I do need a shower. Let's go," she said standing and realizing he was hard again. She got on her knees in front of him and pulled her breasts out of her shirt. She spit on his cock and pressed it between her breasts jerking it off as she sucked and licked the head of his cock. "Lay back and enjoy" she teased as Shannon fell back in the chair completely at her mercy.

**Matt's House**

"Hey" Amy smiled as she swung the front door open to see Cass standing there in a red dress with black stilettos and a red and black purse over her shoulder.

"Can I come in?" she asked as Amy stepped aside ushering her in.

"What brings you by?" Amy asked walking over and sitting on the couch as Cass stepped out of her black stilettos.

"You were on my mind. I needed to see you" she grinned sitting next to Amy.

"Okay. What's up?" Amy asked.

"If I was a man I'd say my dick" Cass giggled as she leaned over and caressed Amy's smooth legs.

"Oh really?" Amy blushed as Cass ran her hand up under her skirt and caressed her pussy.

"Ooh somebody's a little wet. Let me help you get out of these clothes. They can be so constricting at times" Cass sighed pulling Amy's shirt over her head.

"You're very bold you know that?" Amy asked caressing Cass's breasts.

"That's the only way you can get what you want in this life" Cass shrugged as she stood up and pulled Amy's skirt off. "Pink bra and panties? You are so fucking sexy," she said pulling her dress from over her head and massaging her bare breasts as Amy stood up and kissed her. "Mmm you taste so sweet" Cass breathed as Amy slid down and sucked her right nipple while she played with the left one.

"I love your big tits! Come lay on the sofa" Amy told her as she lay on top of Cass and kissed her passionately. Amy slid down to her navel and stuck her tongue around in it causing Cass to wiggle away from her.

"Oh Amy that feels so good" she laughed. Cass pushed Amy off of her and pulled her black thong off. She leaned over and licked Amy's nipples through the lacy pink material.

"Wait. Matt isn't here" Amy informed her. 

"If he's still on your mind then I'm not doing my job very well" Cass frowned. "Come lie on top of me," she said lying back on the couch.

"Mmm, you smell so good. You smell like jasmine," Amy said sniffing her neck as she kissed it.

"I hope that's not some bitch you fucked" Cass teased. "Kiss me" Cass demanded as she palmed Amy's ass and massaged it as they tongue kissed for a few minutes. Cass slid her hand down further and massaged her moist pussy as they started to grind on one another. Amy moaned into her mouth as she slid her finger into her hot cunt.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" Amy begged trying to catch her breath as Cass slid in and out of her pussy faster. "Yea, right there!" Amy choked out as she started to ride Cass's middle finger.

"Yea fuck it like it's a cock you dirty little slut!" Cass demanded as Amy stared into her gray eyes as she convulsed around her finger. Amy fell on top of Cass as she quivered still feeling the after shocks of her orgasm. "You liked that?" Cass asked as she pulled Amy's breast out of her bra and sucked her nipple as they grinded on each other.

"I'm so horny!" Amy cried pulling off her bra and panties as they kissed passionately. Amy slid her leg between Cass's and pushed her knee up between her legs until she felt her warm pussy pressed against her thigh. She positioned herself on Cass's thigh and slid up against it.

"Yea, rub that wet cunt up and down my thigh" she shouted as they both bumped against one another's thighs as they tried to control their heavy breathing. "Oh fuck!" Cass struggled between breaths as she started to cum hard.

"Oh yea! Cum on my thigh bitch!" Amy screamed as she sucked Cass's middle finger.

"You like how you taste?" she asked through gritted teeth as they both kept riding each other's thighs. Cass pushed Amy back to the other end of the couch and pulled her legs down towards her until they were between each others legs and grinded their pussies together.

"Oh baby, yes! Make my pussy cum!" Amy begged as they grasped one another's hands and pounded against one another until they both exploded into intense orgasms that left them satiated. Cass got up and grabbed her purse and pulled out a pink 8-inch strap on dildo. She stepped into it and pulled it up as Amy rubbed her pussy.

"Come get on the floor" Cass said falling to her knees. Amy got on her knees facing her and lay back as she lay between her legs. They kissed and licked each other as Cass slowly pushed into her and started stroking her pussy slowly. "Oh your so fucking tight" Cass groaned as she massaged Amy's clit with her thumb as she watched the dildo slide in and out as thick white cum covered the dildo.

"Oh baby!" Amy whispered as she halfway sat up and pushed down onto the dildo forcing it to go deeper into her pussy. "Oh fuck me deeper!" Amy ordered as Cass pumped into her harder as she leaned over and sucked her left nipple as Amy came in waves. "Oh yea! Fuck it!" she screamed as Cass grabbed her by the ankles and spread her legs wide and buried the dildo all the way into her throbbing cunt. "Ohh my...!" Amy breathed as she came again.

"Take it all up that tight cunt! I wish you could see how your pussy is gripping this dildo. I can almost hear your cunt begging for more!" Cass yelled as she lay on top of Amy and kissed her as she slowed down and made love to Amy for the next half-hour. After giving Amy seven more orgasms and having five of her own Cass started to pound into her as Amy grasped her ass forcing her deeper inside her.

"Yea! Fuck it! Oh it's so good! Yea, make me cum again!" Amy shouted as she spanked Cass's ass as she pumped into her.

Cass finally pulled the dildo out and squirted a hot white liquid onto Amy's tits and rubbed it in. "Cute huh?" she laughed as Amy looked at the dildo in shock. "It comes with liquid to put in it" she explained.

"Remind me to get one of those" Amy laughed as she pulled the strap on off of Cass and dove between her legs.

"Ahhh!" Cass squealed with delight as Amy licked her clit. Amy pushed her index and middle finger into her pussy and sucked her clit as she fucked her hard. "Oh yes!" she shouted as Amy spit on her pussy and made slurping sounds. "Ooh, make it nasty you filthy little slut!" Cass screamed as she sucked her left breast and pulled Amy by the hair and raised up to kiss her deeply. She pulled away with passion in her eyes. "Make me fucking cum in your mouth whore" she begged as Amy picked up the dildo still in the harness and rammed it into her dripping cunt. "Oh you fucking bitch! You're fucking me so good!" she shouted grabbing the side of Amy's head and forcing her to lick her clit as she pushed against the dildo. Cass exploded into a powerful orgasm that forced her to close her legs as she lifted her hips off the floor as she twitched for a few minutes. Amy climbed up on top of her and they kissed desperately.

"My goodness! I thought Matt was a great fuck!" Amy laughed.

"I can't wait to find out. I won't tell him we already hooked up" Cass smiled.

"Matt can go for hours. Sometimes I'm glad to share him with another woman to take the pressure off of me. I can tell he wants you bad. If I'm not mistaken, he wouldn't mind getting a piece of your sister too" Amy grinned.

"Cam will never go for it. She's way too uptight" Cass scoffed.

"So there's no chance us three could have a little fun?" Amy teased.

"Amy! She's my fucking sister! Eew!" Cass frowned as Amy grabbed the strap-on and pulled it up and secured it on her hip.

"Get on your knees!" she smiled slapping Cass across the ass. "Time for you to be my own personal fuck slut!" Amy told her as she got behind her and pushed into her as she grabbed a hand full of Cass's hair.

"Yea, fuck me like the filthy little whore that I am! Afterwards I want you to fuck me in the ass" she begged rubbing her pussy as Amy pounded into her.

**Monday **

"So what are you saying that Cass came on to you?" Shane questioned as he and Matt ate breakfast.

"Yea. It's not the first time. She's been dating Jeff for a little over three weeks and she grabbed my dick in the kitchen. Then she licked cum off the head of my dick and I can't even count the amount of innuendoes she made towards Amy" Matt laughed.

"You saying she's bi-sexual?" Shane asked in a low tone so other people in the café couldn't hear him.

"Definitely. I swear I'd fuck her, Cam, and Amy if they all agreed to it" Matt groaned leaning back against the chair.

"Damn Matt, I know Amy digs chicks sometimes but won't Shannon and Jeff have a problem with that?" he catechized.

"Well yea. I just don't get how Jeff fell so hard for Cass. She's wild enough just to fuck for fun. She's nothing like he described. I was expecting a quiet girl like Cameran but she's purely sexual. She agreed to give up Jeff for one night with Amy and I so we agreed she was hot and that we'd do it but when I told her we wanted the threesome it was actually Cameran! I felt so stupid! Man the look on her face as I played with her clit and caressed her breasts was..." Matt groaned.

"Damn! You touched the puss? Matt you felt up Cam? Did she like it?" Shane asked excitedly.

"Honestly, I think she'd hook up with me if she wasn't with Shannon. I can tell she finds me attractive by the way she pushed her ass against my dick. I tried to get her at her house this past weekend when I went to the bathroom. I got her wet and she pushed me away. I'm more determined than ever to get her now. She wants me as bad as I want her" Matt bragged.

"So, you're going to fuck Cass and Cam? Yea right!" Shane scoffed as the waitress refilled his orange juice.

"I'm telling you Cam is hot for me. I think I can fuck her," Matt said as Shannon joined them at the table for breakfast.

"Morning" Shannon grunted.

"Bad night?" Shane teased.

"Long week. A few weeks back I did the unthinkable. I cheated on Cameran. It was totally unexpected. Last week the girl told me she might be pregnant. After she told me we ended up fucking again! Man, Cam can never find out, especially since she knows her well" Shannon said while ordering coffee.

"I don't know what to say. If you care about Cam, don't tell her if it was an honest mistake. Mistakes like that can be cleared up with a couple of hundred dollar bills" Shane told him.

"Try 6 of them! Yea, I guess your right. Don't tell Jeff because he may let it slip to Cam" Shannon warned not wanting his affair to get back to Cam. He couldn't take any chances.

"Fine, I won't tell him" Matt promised.

"Thanks" Shannon said before ordering breakfast.

"Umm, Shannon what type of girl is Cass?" Shane asked.

"Why? You into her?" Shannon asked quickly.

"No, but I think she's into Amy" Shane said as Matt made an angry face at him.

"Yea, she's bi. She's sexually free" Shannon laughed.

"So I've seen" Matt let slip out.

"She came on to you didn't she?" Shannon asked in a tired voice.

"A little" Matt shrugged.

"Damnit! She promised Cam and I she was through with her wild sexcapades. Cass loves to fuck and Cam likes to take it slow. I thought slow was a few weeks, but it's been three months!" Shannon complained.

"You never got the ass?" Shane asked in shock looking over at Matt.

"Ass? I'd settle for some pussy! We have oral though" Shannon blushed trying to hide his smile.

"You must really like her to stay this long. The old Shannon would have cut out after thirty days" Matt teased.

"Yea or she just really gives good head" Shane laughed buttering his toast.

"Yea. The weird thing is I liked Cass first but she was too much like me. Then there was Cam, who knew there was a time and a place to be wild. Honestly, I figured Jeff would've played with Cass and gotten rid of her by now. I had no idea he'd really like her," Shannon said in a disappointed voice.

"You didn't know she was the girl he was spending time with on the beach a few weeks ago? He was calling her CC, not Cassidy. None of us would have guessed she was the same person," said Shane.

"He knew Cass? How long?" Shannon asked.

"They slept at the beach together a few nights. Just slept no sex surprisingly. They were buddies. That was it" Matt explicated.

"Wow! I'm surprised he didn't see Cam out there too. She has a beach house down the road from the beach. It belonged to her parents. They still live in Raleigh but never use the thing so they gave it to her" Shannon uttered.

"Shannon, does Cass and Cam have another sister or maybe they're triplets?" Shane questioned causing Shannon to laugh.

"No! You asked that before. Why, you want one for yourself?" he asked Shane.

"Just making sure," Shane replied eyeing Matt whose mind was racing a mile a minute over different things Jeff had told him about CC.

"Umm Shan, does Cameran have a dog?" Matt asked trying to appear normal as Shane sat on the edge of his seat.

"Yea Shasta. She's with her parents while Cam does her traveling and do last minute photo shoots. Why?" Shannon asked Matt suspiciously.

Matt leaned on the table realizing Cam was really CC. "No reason. I thought I heard her mention a dog, that's all" Matt said eyeing Shane who was grinning from ear to ear.

**Cameron, NC – Jeff's House**

"You like it?" Jeff asked Cass as she eyed the miniature shirt that read "Angel Baby".

"I don't think it'll quite fit" she grinned placing it in front of her breasts.

"No! It's for Shasta" Jeff laughed.

"Oh, it's a dog shirt" she giggled.

"Yes, I saw it in the pet store and thought it would be cute on her" he smiled.

"It will be," she said sitting it on the coffee table.

"I was thinking we haven't been to the beach in awhile so lets go with Matt and Amy Saturday. They have the week off" Jeff suggested.

"Okay" Cass smiled.

"We'll meet up at Matt's house about 4" he said.

"We'll have so much fun," Cass said kissing him passionately.

"Whoa! Slow down. We'll miss the movie," Jeff said pulling away from her.

"Jeff let's go to your room and fuck" she demanded as she caressed his cock through his jeans.

"Cass, I'm trying to be a gentleman and not take you right here on the sofa" Jeff breathed heavily.

"Don't be" she begged as she wrapped her leg around him and placed his hand on her ass.

"Cass, you never let me touch you like this weeks ago. You barely let me kiss you," he said in shock.

"I changed my mind," she said in between kissing him.

"Stop! Tell me something, am I the only man in your life now?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked obviously frustrated.

"Your boyfriend you told me about on the beach weeks ago. You haven't mentioned him, so is he out of the picture now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes we no longer date" she shrugged.

"And sex?" Jeff inquired.

"A few times after the breakup but it was before you met me" she assured him.

"Cass, I want to be able to trust you" Jeff sighed realizing her story didn't add up.

"Baby, you can" she promised. "Let's catch that movie," she said pulling him off the sofa.


	3. Cameron Is Home Ch 3

**Tuesday **

"From the moment I saw you I knew you weren't the one. We were so incompatible. So why am I lying here thinking of you till dawn. Searching the beach for days trying to find you. I fought for so long trying to fight the signs. Even when I found you I turned to someone else. Then I realized you should have been mine. Now I'm throwing out hints of my love for you. I'm throwing caution to the wind. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'm asking you to be my wife. I'm taking a chance on our love because I believe that it was blessed from up above" Jeff sang as Cameran stared at him in shock. It was so obvious he was referring to her but he was thinking CC was Cass. She listened to the beat of the music and stepped up to the mic for her verse. She nervously looked into his eyes.

"From the moment I met you, you were so arrogant, I couldn't stand the sight of you. I pretended as if you didn't exist and went back to my life with him. Every since we crossed paths again you've turned my life upside down and my life is no longer dim. Watching you with her tore me apart, so I kept my distance. I denied all of the playful advances you made towards me, now I'm tired of all the resistance. Now you're standing on my doorstep looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. You looked into my soul, and loved me unconditionally. You took me places I never thought existed. My heart soared so high I felt as if I could touch the sky. Now I'm throwing hints of my love for you. I'm throwing caution to the wind. I'm taking a chance on our love. Let's spend this life together. It's plain to see our love was blessed from up above" Cameran sang as Jeff nodded his approval.

"Okay, we have to add one more verse to this! Make them have kids or something" Jeff laughed.

"I guess" Cameran grinned taking the headset off.

"So, why does the guy have green eyes?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Most country songs talk about blonde hair and blue eyes" Jeff said.

"Exactly! I debated on green or gray. Green won" she said sitting in a chair and crossing her legs. "So, you sang about meeting your love you were in denial about on the beach. Cass perhaps?" Cam teased.

"Maybe" he eyed her leaning back in the chair across from her.

"Umm hmm. I just bet" she laughed.

"Who was the love you were in denial about?" he probed.

"I plead the fifth" Cam blushed.

"Wanna go watch TV?" he asked jumping up and heading out the studio. Cam got up and followed him out into the living room. They sat down on the floor and watched a movie. Cam turned to look at Jeff who was dozing off. She stared at him as his mouth fell open and he started to snore. She realized how cute he was.

"I must really have it bad" she mumbled as he stirred and looked at her smiling.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked rolling over on his side to face her.

"Yea but you were so cute" Cam teased.

"You're cute when you sleep as well. Especially the way my shirt rose up over your butt. It's really nice and round" he told her as she turned two shades of red. "Damn! Are you embarrassed?" Jeff asked pulling her hands from over her face. "I'm sorry. I like to tease you because your so easygoing" he snickered.

"Well thanks for thinking I have a nice ass," she said looking down.

"Hey, don't be so shy. It's just me, your buddy" Jeff said scooting over to hug her.

"I'm okay," she said taking in the scent of his cologne. She hugged him tight as he held her and caressed her back. He pulled away and smiled at her. "I should be heading home. It's getting late," Cam said starting to get up.

"Wait! It's only 9. Stay and hang out with me" Jeff begged.

"Why?" she asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't explain it but I enjoy spending time with you. You make me feel good when your around" he shrugged as her heart pounded against her chest.

"Really? That's so sweet" Cam groaned as his cellphone rang. He jumped up and ran to get his phone off the coffee table.

"Yea" he said into the phone. "Yea, where are you?" he asked. "Yea well that's cool. I'll see you then," he said hanging up the phone.

"Hey, maybe I should go" Cam said getting up.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Let me guess, that was Cass?" she questioned as he nodded. "Let me save you the trouble of pushing me to the side and ignoring me when she gets here" Cam said grabbing her purse.

"Hey! Where is this coming from?" he asked in shock.

"Just the simple fact that you use me to feel good until Cass comes around then you just push me to the side" Cam fussed.

"When did I do that?" Jeff asked.

"The night we went to the movies. You called me and said you wanted to talk. Regardless of how sleepy I was I sat up and talked to you. Cass called and you put me on hold for ten minutes! You never came back and you sure as hell didn't call back to apologize" Cam shouted.

"Man, you're really pissed at me about this aren't you?" Jeff laughed.

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked him.

"No, because I don't let little things like that bother me. I mean come on Cam, you act as if we're dating. I talked to Cass for maybe five minutes and fell asleep on her. Why are you so angry? She should be acting like this, not you" he pointed out to her. "Cass was on her way home, not here" he grinned.

"You just don't get it! I wouldn't do anyone like that. Use them until I felt something better comes along" she yelled.

"Cam, I've never seen this side of you. I like it. It kind of turns me on" Jeff laughed.

"Yea well, it obviously doesn't take much to turn a Hardy on" she mocked.

"Ooh, low blow! Matt does find you very attractive and true enough he plans on getting to know you better. I'm just curious as to whether or not you're attracted to him?" he inquired walking over to her.

"Matt is attractive but I'd never go there. So no, I'd never sleep with Matt" she answered honestly.

"Good. No sense in messing up he and Shannon's friendship" Jeff said.

"Since I'm a no-go you'd better watch Matt around Cass" she warned.

"Cam, I'm not stupid. I know Cass would screw Matt if she thought she had a chance. Truth of the matter is he's threatened by her because she's supposedly flirted with Amy" he laughed.

"Jeff, how much do you know about my sister?" Cam asked.

"Enough" he answered.

"Jeff, Cass is bi-sexual. She really likes women more than men" Cam informed him as a huge grin broke across his face.

"Are you into women too?" he asked.

"No. I'm into men" she chuckled.

"Damn! I was thinking about what Jerry Lawler said at your signing" he grinned.

"I won't sleep with my sister. That's incest" Cam replied.

"But a lot of things in life is said to be sinful but they tend to feel so good, especially when I'm involved" he groaned running his fingers through her hair.

"Jeff you have issues. I have a friend who's a psychiatrist," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Yea you're just being real cute tonight" he laughed as he caressed her face.

"I can get you a discount" she offered.

"Let me walk you to the door. I think the beer you had earlier is getting in your way of thinking logically," he said grabbing her shoulder and pushing her to the front door.

"No, honestly beer just makes me horny" she smiled as he looked at her surprised by her boldness. "Oh! Can I use your tanning bed tomorrow?" she asked.

"Long as you pay the same fee as the tanning salon you go to" he teased.

"Forget it" she laughed as he grabbed her arm.

"Use it now. You're not sleepy and neither am I. I'll keep you company" he said.

"Well, I don't want any tan lines" she hinted.

"Please! I've seen you naked" he laughed as a look of embarrassment came across her face.

He knew. "He knew she was CC" Cam thought to herself as he stared at her. "What?" she shouted as he pushed her down the hall to the room where the tanning bed was set up.

"I've seen Cass naked when we went skinny dipping. It was just like seeing you naked" he smiled as she sat her purse in a chair and kicked off her sandals.

"You actually thought that? We are somewhat different you know?" she asked pulling her clothes off as he rubbed her down.

"Yep! I hate to admit it but I did" he sighed as she pulled her bra off while covering her chest.

"I've seen tits before!" he complained pulling her hands down from over her chest. "Take off your panties" he said over his shoulder as he handed her a tiny eyepiece to cover her eyes with. He turned around just as she stepped out of her panties and looked down at the narrow strip of black hair. "Umm, you can get up on the umm table" he pointed forcing himself to look into her eyes. "You have less hair down below than Cass" he grinned glancing between her legs.

"Jeff! Stop it!" she fussed covering herself as he burst out laughing.

"I'll get naked so you won't feel so uncomfortable" he said quickly pulling his shorts and underwear off as she got on the table. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and sat it on the chair.

"You don't have to get naked" she told him as she lay on the tanning bed.

"Now you tell me!" he fussed as she turned to look at him standing there with nothing on but a T-shirt and a hard-on.

"Jeff! Put that thing away!" she cried as he sat down. God he was blessed!

"Want a beer?" Jeff asked a few minutes later. She took it and drank half of it and handed him the bottle. Jeff drank the rest of the beer as he sat there watching her tan. His leg started shaking as he thought about the things he'd like to do to her. She was so different from Cass. She stimulated his mind as well as his body. He'd denied it for so long but he had to admit he was more attracted to Cam than he was to Cass lately. Cam made a man work for her affection when Cass just gave it freely. Jeff realized he wasn't really as crazy about Cass as before. He started to wonder if Cam liked him for more than a friend. She certainly acted like it when Cass called tonight. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of Cam being jealous that he was with Cass. An hour later Jeff woke up to find her asleep. He woke her up to go to his room and get some sleep.

"I can drive home" she told him as he helped her off the tanning bed.

"It's late. I insist on you staying," he said through a fit of yawns. He was drained and headed out to the sofa with the towel wrapped around him.

Cam put on her bra and panties and walked down to his room and crawled under the soft zebra print comforter. She smiled as she smelled Jeff's scent on his pillow. She hugged it to her and dozed off. At 2 in the morning Jeff went to the bathroom and came out and out of habit he climbed into his bed. He snuggled close to Cam and placed his arm around her waist. She turned over in her sleep and snuggled against him. She placed her hand on his face and caressed it as she threw her leg over his. Later in the night Jeff opened his eyes and realized he wasn't alone. As sleep took over his body he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back as she ran her fingers through his hair. They gave each other a few soft kisses and went into a deeper sleep. Early the next morning Jeff awoke to find Cam behind him with her arm around his waist. Her leg was thrown across him and her head was on his shoulder as if she was hugging him from behind. He'd dreamed of kissing CC last night. It was soft passionate kisses. Kisses he'd yet to experience with Cass. He looked over his shoulder at Cam and imagined that she was CC. He turned over and embraced her as she placed her leg across his hip. He became all too aware of his rock hard cock as he realized he was naked. He started to doze off as Cam turned over and pushed back against his crotch. Jeff bit back a moan in the back of his throat as his cock was pushed right between her legs. He tried to scoot back a little but his cock felt so good against her. He slowly grinded against her as his cock pressed against her ass. She scooted back against him as he pushed against her and his cock spilled hot cum all over the back of her hunter green panties and his bedsheet.

"Shit!" Jeff uttered as he shuddered and stretched against her as his cock twitched. He pulled her close and started to doze off. He hoped and prayed she wouldn't notice the wet spot on her panties and his bedsheet.

"Jeff? You okay?" she asked turning over to face him. 

"Yea, great" he mumbled looking into her eyes. "You know we could have made love last night" he told her.

"But we didn't because you're respectful. That's what I like about you" she smiled.

"I can't say I wasn't tempted to try" he confessed.

"Good thing you didn't, I was too drunk to say no" she giggled closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Jeff lay there with her in his arms. He felt more content than he had in months. He pulled her close and went back to sleep.

**Around noon**

Matt came by Jeff's house. He used his key and looked around the living room and headed to Jeff's room. He saw him and Cass snuggled up sleeping soundly. He turned and headed over to Amy's. As he pulled into the driveway Amy was talking to Cam. She blew a kiss to Matt and got in her car and left.

"Hey beautiful" Matt smiled at Amy.

"Hey sweetie. You been out running errands?" she asked putting her arm around his waist.

"Yea. What was Cam doing here?" he asked.

"That was Cass" Amy said pulling him into the house.

"That's impossible! I saw Jeff in bed with Cass not even an hour ago" Matt screeched.

"Trust me, Cass was here" Amy told him as he eyed her in her robe in the afternoon.

"You been having fun without me?" he smiled and then came to realize something. "Shit! He slept with Cam" Matt seethed.

"Maybe he knew it was her he was sleeping with" Amy suggested.

"If he did then he's wrong to go there" Matt fumed.

"I can understand you being upset that he'd do that to Shannon" Amy said rubbing his shoulders.

"Yea, to Shannon" Matt mumbled when he was thinking about himself. "Oh, there's something you need to know about CC and Cam" Matt said pulling Amy over to the couch. "You may want to sit down for this one" he grinned.

**Wednesday Evening**

"We need to talk!" Matt said brushing past Jeff just as Jeff was leaving his house.

"Hurry up, I'm on my way to take this CD to Cameran to give to her manager" Jeff said quickly.

"What's the name of it?" Matt asked looking at the CD.

"Rock meets Country" and the other is called "Your Eyes Say It" Jeff answered as Matt took the CD and put it in the CD player. He nodded his head as a fast upbeat tempo played.

"I like this one" Matt said bobbing his head.

"So, what's up?" Jeff asked sitting down.

"I wanted to talk to you about CC, well Cass" Matt said nervously.

"Okay" Jeff answered.

"Do you love Cass?" Matt asked.

"Well, I care about her if that's what you mean" Jeff replied.

"Does CC seem different to you than she was a few weeks ago when you met her on the beach?" Matt inquired, as Jeff thought hard about the question.

"Sometimes, but we were never away from the beach together except for when we went to her beach house" Jeff said.

"Beach house? CC's beach house? You been there with Cass?" Matt asked.

"No, she haven't mentioned the beach house" Jeff thought out loud.

"The little dog named after the soft drink..." Matt laughed.

"Matt, quit it" Jeff laughed.

"Where is the dog? Have you seen it? Pictures of the dog in her house?" Matt asked a confused Jeff.

"No, I haven't looked. What are you trying to say?" Jeff asked.

"I want you to focus dummy! Has Cass been acting normally?" Matt asked as Jeff's mouth opened but nothing came out. "What do you think about Cam?" Matt asked an easier question.

"She's nice. I think she's cool. We get along great" Jeff answered.

"Do you find Cameran attractive Jeff?" Matt asked calmly as a slow song started and Jeff's voice was heard. Matt looked at Jeff. "I thought this was Cam's song?" Matt asked.

"I sang the guys part to give them an idea of what it would sound like. Yes Cam's attractive but she's with Shannon" Jeff answered as Cameran's voice mingled with his on the song.

"Yea, Shannon. Her boy-friend" Matt stressed as Jeff looked at him with a blank stare. "I saw you two in bed! You and Cam!" he shouted at him.

"Oh that? Yea we were in bed together this morning, but we just slept! No sex, besides we were drunk. We didn't get sexual together" Jeff promised.

"Good. Jeff, your really in the dark here aren't you?" Matt laughed. "I thought you said CC was a model," Matt said trying to give him a hint.

"Maybe she was modeling on the side and doing her art thing. Man, what's going on?" Jeff asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing. Here's a clue Jeff, find the soft drink.... I mean Shasta and you'll find your CC" Matt said heading out the door as Jeff sat there looking dazed and confused.

**Record Store**

Jeff stopped by the record store to pick up a few CD's when he ran into Shane. Shane waved at him as he flipped through CD's. "What's up man?" Shane grinned.

"Looking for some new tunes. Find any?" Jeff asked realizing Shane was in the rap section.

"A lot for me, but you have to decide for yourself" Shane laughed.

"I'm heading over to Cam's in a little while. You wanna come?" Jeff asked.

"If she wasn't dating Shannon I would but she's off limits and I'm on the prowl. If you know what I mean?" Shane glanced at Jeff.

"Yea, I hear you" Jeff laughed.

"You can get her to autograph her new poster for "Love in the Rain" for me" Shane said walking over to the country section where there was a poster of Cameran hanging from the ceiling. "Her hair was drenched and she was wearing a shiny silver bikini with silver five inch heels as she leaned on the clear glass door of her beach house as water dripped from her body as the rain poured down on the beach behind her. Jeff backed up against a case of CD's and knocked them over as he fell back on the floor. "Jeff you okay buddy?" Shane asked through laughter.

"Damnit!" Jeff shouted getting up. "I'm fine man," he said looking up at the poster as a young girl came over.

"Sir you okay?" she asked and realized who he and Shane were. "Can I get you two anything?" she flirted.

"I'm fine. How long has this poster been on sale?" Jeff asked nervously.

"About three weeks" she responded while picking up the CD's.

"Where can I get one to buy?" Jeff asked. She pointed to the wall with the posters in frames. Jeff and Shane walked over and started flipping through the posters.

"The one that's really selling is the butterfly bikini one. You can see her from the front and back" the girl said. "We just got a new order in today," she said.

Shane ran across the butterfly one and looked at the back view. He found the number and pulled it out smiling. "Have her sign this one for me" he asked heading to the register with the poster and his CD's.

Jeff stood there staring at the poster of Cameran wearing the same bikini CC was wearing the day he met her. Her words that day echoed through his head, "I was doing a photo shoot". Then he remembered her response to him saying she was a little short to be a model, "I'm 5'6 but I'm accepted as a model in the business that I'm in". The business was music! Cam was CC! Shannon was the boyfriend! "Shit!" Jeff swore. "Matt figured it out. Find the dog and you'll find your CC" Jeff groaned. "She recognized me that night and let me date her sister" Jeff sighed starting to get angry. "That's why she was uncomfortable around me! Like she was on the beach" Jeff grinned. He picked up both of the posters and headed to the register. "She wants to play games? Let's play hardball!" Jeff sneered as he glanced up at the sexy poster of Cameran Colson hanging from the ceiling, which appeared to be seducing him with her gray eyes.

**Cameran's House 1 Hour Later**

"Hey Jeff" Cameran smiled innocently as she ushered him into her house.

"What's up? Shan here?" he asked looking around.

"He hasn't made it in yet" she shrugged.

"Oh right, Smackdown taping was last night. Well, here's the finished CD" Jeff said handing her the CD.

"Oh thanks. I'll get this to Ken first thing in the morning. I've been working on the other verse for the song we're doing. You know, the one about soulmates but I haven't figured out what exactly to say" she said heading over to her piano and started playing a beautiful melody.

Jeff stood there watching her playing and his anger towards her started to subside. He walked over closer as she started singing a few verses. He got caught up in the words as he stared at her like a love-starved fan. He remembered why he was there, to play hardball. "Maybe you can sing this at me and Cass's wedding" Jeff said suddenly causing Cam to play the wrong key.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Will you sing at our wedding?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Yea, I guess so," she said trying to sound excited.

"Maybe I'll sing at you and Shannon's wedding" Jeff grinned.

"Whoa! We've just been dating for about three months or so. I'm not jumping into a marriage that fast. That's when they fail," she said before she realized the annoyed look masking his face.

"So what are you saying? I'm moving too fast?" Jeff asked walking over to her.

"No! I was speaking for myself. I'd just like to get to know the guy I plan to marry" she said putting her palms up pushing lightly against his chest to get past him.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Look me in the eye and tell me your happy for Cass and I!" Jeff demanded.

"I won't say it because you tell me to!" she yelled at him.

"Oh I see, you're jealous!" Jeff accused.

"Excuse me?" she laughed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jealous of the love Cass and I found. We're happy while your miserable with Shannon!" Jeff screamed.

"What makes you think I'm jealous or even miserable for that matter? You barely know Cass and your choosing to marry her? She isn't even the marrying kind!" Cam laughed.

"She loves me. I knew she was the one for me that first night I held her in my arms on that beach!" Jeff yelled in her face. Cam started to say something but thought better of it. "What? Speechless? Got something to say Cam? I'm listening, tell me" Jeff said angrily yelling in her face.

"Get out of my face!" Cam said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, or what? You'll hit me? Go ahead! It'll just back up the fact your jealous of me and Cass's love! Slap me!" he demanded grabbing her hand and placing it on his face. He stared into her gray eyes. Eyes that his heart recognized from the moment that he shook her hand in that club weeks ago. He clenched his jaw causing his temple to throb as she pulled her hand away and walked out of the room. He followed her into her bedroom and saw her staring out the window with her arms folded.

"I'll support this marriage because she's my sister. It doesn't mean that I have to approve of it. You both are adults. I'll be there the day you two marry and the day she dumps your ass for the next pretty boy that comes along" Cam said turning to look at him.

"Fine. We don't need your blessing. We can make it together because I believe in CC and I. She gave up being in a loveless relationship to be with me, her soulmate" Jeff said walking out of the room.

Cam stood there staring out of the window holding back tears. She really screwed up. She pushed Jeff right into Cassidy's arms. She knew she should have told him she was CC the night she saw him at the table with Shannon. She waited too long because now he belonged to Cass. "He was gone," she thought as Jeff broke into her thoughts.

"Cam" Jeff said sullenly as he walked over to her.

"Yea?" she said hoping he was coming back to apologize.

"Can you sign this poster for Shane?" he asked unrolling the poster of her wearing her butterfly bikini.

"Sure" she said taking the marker from Jeff as he turned his back to her to place the poster on him to sign it.

"Oh, and this one to me" he said unrolling the one of her in the silver bikini. He turned his head to see if it registered to her that the day he'd met her she was wearing the exact same bikini. She was clueless as she signed her name for him. He took the poster and marker from her hands and realized they were ice cold. "You cold?" he asked.

"A little" she nodded as he put the posters and marker on the bed and placed her hands in his and rubbed them to warm them up.

"You know, if you'd open yourself up to love you'll be a lot happier" he said looking into her eyes.

"I'm very open to love thank you very much" she fussed.

"You love to fight with me don't you?" he asked holding her hands in his.

"Not in particular" she said seriously.

"So, you just like making up with me?" he asked as she looked confused. "You like me don't you Cameran?" he asked squeezing her hands.

"You're okay" she shrugged.

"Just not good enough for Cass?" he asked outright.

"I never said that" she said shaking her head as she tried to pull her hands away.

"Am I good enough for you?" he probed. Cameran tried to pull her hands from his.

"Let go" she said struggling to get away from him. He grabbed her and asked her again.

"Am I good enough for you? Huh? Answer me!" he ordered pulling her closer.

"No!" she shouted.

"Bitch!" he hissed as he pushed her back on the bed. She got up and pushed him but he barely moved. "You got a little spunk I see, I like that" he laughed as he walked over and grabbed her by the face and kissed her. She bit his lip and he pushed her back on the bed. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again, Cam" he said looking hurt as he snatched the posters off the bed and left.

Cameran lay there and cried until Shannon called to say he was on his way home. She got up and got herself together. All she had to do was get through one more session with Jeff and she'd leave for Nevada to shoot her "Love in the Rain" video. She'd keep her cool and get through the next few days.

**Thursday **

"You sneaky little bitch!" Cass spat as she pushed past Cameran as she opened her door.

"Excuse me?" Cameran shouted trying to button up her jeans.

"You fucked him didn't you? I'm talking about Jeff! You knew him before me! He thinks he's dating you! You're CC!" Cass screamed at Cam.

"No, we never had sex. I didn't even know he knew Shannon. We just talked on the beach in the evenings" Cam confessed.

"You are so infuriating! What if I really liked Jeff and wanted more?" she asked.

"Then I would have told you about us knowing each other. You never stay interested in a man for long anyway. Besides, he knew I had a boyfriend so we kept it on a friendship level" Cam sighed trying to catch her breath.

"You love him don't you?" Cass accused.

"No. I like him, a lot" she admitted.

"So what are we going to do?" Cass asked.

"The first thing you're going to do is stop trying to screw Matt!" Cam shouted. "He kissed me thinking I was you. I swear you're an embarrassment at times" Cameran cringed.

"Well if that's the case I'll not only fuck Matt but I've already fucked Amy. She wants me bad" Cassidy bragged licking her lips. "Mmm, I can taste her just from thinking about it" she said caressing her breasts.

"Cass, sex isn't love. Your looking for love in the wrong places, let me help you find the right person" Cam told her trying to hug her.

"Don't! I don't need your pity! I've fucked every boyfriend you've ever had! How is that for love? They didn't love you! They pitied you! You're pathetic! You believe in love and the family life with a white picket fence! It doesn't exist Cam!" Cass laughed through tears.

"You slept with all four of my boyfriends?" Cameran asked starting to cry.

"Two months ago while Shannon was on the road, I showed up and fucked him good and hard. He loved every minute of it and so did I! Just to spite you I'm gonna fuck Jeff tonight!" she bragged before Cameran slapped her so hard she fell over the coffee table and broke her vase.

"Get up! You get out of my house and out of my life you lying bitch!" Cam cried grabbing her by the hair and throwing her out the front door.

"That's why I hate you Cam! You have everything! The voice! The talent! I have nothing! Open this door!" Cass screamed beating on the door as Cam locked it and slid down onto the floor in tears.

"Go away Cass, I no longer have a sister. Just a brother named Brian!" Cam cried as Cass kicked the door and left.

**Friday**

"What's the problem?" asked Cameran as Jeff sat there staring at the words on the paper.

"This verse is awesome. I'm totally feeling it" he nodded. Cameran noticed a hickey on his neck and shook her head shamelessly. "What?" Jeff asked then covered his neck. "Your sister was a little wild last night" he bragged hoping to get a rise out of her.

"I see. So, when will you finish your verse?" Cam asked sitting across from him.

"Soon" Jeff said staring into her gray eyes. "You know, sometimes I can't tell you and Cass apart and at other times your both so different" Jeff sighed.

"So I've heard" she laughed.

"Yea" he said staring at her making her uncomfortable. "You busy later?" he asked.

"No why?" she asked.

"I'm boiling some shrimp later and thought maybe you'd like to stay" Jeff asked.

"Well... I don't want to intrude on you and Cass" Cameran started.

"No, she has an art show tonight" Jeff said.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Why aren't you going?" Cam asked him.

"She wanted no distractions" Jeff laughed looking at his crotch.

"Hmm, I just bet!" Cam grunted.

"What?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"Nothing, we had an altercation yesterday and we're not on speaking terms right now that's all. I'll stay" Cam smiled looking at the tiny shirt on the coffee table. She picked it up and covered her chest with her right hand. "Ahhh, how cute" she gushed.

"I bought it for Shasta" Jeff said pointing to the shirt.

"Oh how nice of you. I'm sure it will be cute on her" Cam sighed sitting it back on the table. "I'll take it with me" Cam said picking it back up.

"Cass will get it. She forgot it that's all" Jeff said taking the shirt from her hand slowly and sitting it down.

"So, you and Shannon getting along?" Jeff asked.

"I guess. He's been weird lately. Other than that, everything's fine" she assured him even though she wasn't really convinced herself.

"Good. So, your going to go shoot a video in Nevada in a few days" Jeff said making small talk.

"Yea, in the Valley of Fire to shoot the video for "Love in the Rain" she grinned.

"Isn't that one hour outside of Las Vegas? That's in the desert," he said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh huh. I'll play three different women who experience falling in love in the rain" she laughed as he got up and sat next to her.

"Wow sex in the desert while its raining. That's sort of like making love on the beach late at night when it's raining I suppose?" he appeared to be questioning her.

"I wouldn't know" she answered calmly staring at her hands.

"You don't? I can take you out to the beach tonight" Jeff offered leaning over towards her. He noticed she quickly looked away. "Of course Shannon has to take care of the sex part" Jeff added quickly. "Are you afraid to be alone with me Cameran?" Jeff asked touching her knee. She quickly stood up.

"I have to go. I remember that I have a radio show to do early in the morning," she said rushing to the door. Jeff ran up behind her and dodged in front of the door.

"Where you going? I haven't started dinner yet" he grinned.

"I've lost my appetite," she said trying to get past him.

"I make you nervous Cameran? Huh?" he taunted grabbing the front belt loop of her jeans and pulling her to him.

"Stop it! Back off!" she screamed at him.

"Cam, I was just fucking around with you damn," he said apologetically. "Let me make you dinner" he begged.

"Maybe some other time" she promised before leaving.

"Damn! That was really fucked up! I went overboard," Jeff said looking over at Liger who popped his head up to look at him and then laid it back down.

A few hours later Jeff sat eating shrimp with Shane. "Man, I fucked up earlier with Cameran. I think she's afraid of me," Jeff said regrettably.

"Why? What did you do?" Shane asked.

"I teased her a little. She thought I was flirting with her and panicked" Jeff laughed.

"What! Man, are you crazy? Shannon will kill you" Shane shouted. "What were you thinking?" Shane asked in shock.

"I guess I wasn't. She was sitting there all innocent and sweet looking. She's the complete opposite of Cass. I like a challenge man! I guess I got a little curious as to what she was like when it came to being in a sexual situation" Jeff shrugged.

"Damn Jeff, your trying to fuck two sisters?" Shane laughed.

"No! I'd never do that to Shannon" Jeff swore.

"I think you already have" Shane muttered. "Whatever you do, don't go after Cameran" Shane warned.

"Why? What do you know Helms?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Shane responded a little too quickly.

"Spill it Helms" Jeff pulled the tray of shrimp back from him.

"Ah ma-aaann! Not the shrimp" Shane cried.

"Talk" Jeff demanded dangling a shrimp in his face.

"Shannon screwed around on Cam a few months ago. He's terrified she'll find out" Shane blurted out.

"But he loves her" Jeff said in shock.

"Well, maybe she isn't satisfying him sexually. She is just 22" Shane pointed out grabbing the shrimp from Jeff.

"Yea but Cass isn't frigid, so I know Cam has to have some skills in her bag of tricks" Jeff chuckled as Shane stared at him oddly.

"Man, you like her!" Shane pointed his finger at Jeff with a mouth full of shrimp.

"Who? Cam? No way!" Jeff laughed. "Sex with Cass is great. I have no complaints" Jeff bragged.

"Umm hmm. We'll see Citizen Hardy, we'll just see" Shane said peering at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff shouted.

"I'm waiting for you to crack under the pressure of trying to stay away from Cam. Hey, you know don't you?" Shane pointed.

"Know what?" Jeff laughed.

"Nothing" Shane waved.

"Know that CC is Cameran? Let's just say that I'm all over it" Jeff said as the doorbell rang. Shane ran to open the door and Cass walked in.

"Jeff home?" she asked as Shane pointed into the living room. She threw her purse over her shoulder and walked over to Jeff and sat next to him. "Hey babe" she said kissing him.

"Hey" Jeff smiled widely.

"Want some shrimp?" Shane asked.

"No thanks" she said shaking her head as Liger ran towards her. "Oh my God! Get off of me!" she screamed pushing Liger's head away from her.

"Down boy!" Jeff yelled swatting him away. "Why are you so mean to him? You started to take to him weeks ago and now your being mean to him?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm just in a bad mood I guess" she gave a faint smile. "Sorry Liger" she smiled as Liger growled at her.

"Damn, you pissed him off! Come on man, let's find you some dog treats," Shane said pulling Liger into the kitchen.

"Sorry Jeff" Cass whined.

"It's okay. You forgot Shasta's shirt," he said handing it to her. "I was thinking we should spend the night on the beach together next Saturday night like we used to except this time it will be lots of sex!" Jeff teased as she giggled.

"Okay" she moaned as he kissed her.

"I'll meet you in our special spot" he said between kisses. She pulled away from him and nodded.

"Whatever you say" Cass smiled.


	4. Cameron Is Home Ch 4

**Cameran's House**

"What's going on with you Shannon! You're not the same person I met a few months ago" Cameran questioned as he swore under his breath from losing his erection.

"Honey, I'm just stressed from work, that's all" Shannon said sitting up on side of the bed.

"Don't you find me attractive anymore?" Cam asked reluctantly. "You used to beg me to be with you"

"Of course I do, I just... oh man" he said running his fingers through his shoulder length blond hair. "Cam, I can't lie to you anymore. I did something stupid a few months back," he said angrily.

"What did you do?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I had a one night stand," he cried covering his face with his hands.

"No! No! You're lying to me! My God Shannon! Why?" she asked as tears spilled down her face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he cried trying to console her.

"Was it Cassidy?" she asked as her voice quivered. "Answer me!" she shouted.

"Yes, but it just happened! I don't care about her! I care about you!" Shannon cried.

"Get out Shannon! Go home!" Cameran screamed through tears as she hit him while pushing him out of bed. Shannon pulled his pants on and grabbed his boxers and shirt off the floor. "Now I know why you haven't been pressuring me for sex! You couldn't get it up because you were getting it elsewhere!" she sobbed.

"Cam, I'm so sorry. It's not even like that! It happened once! I regretted it," he said trying to hold her.

"Don't! Just leave Shan please!" Cam begged pushing him down the hall and out the front door and locking it. She slid down onto the floor and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

**Sunday Morning 5 a.m.**

"Okay Cam, remember to step slowly into the water soon as the bright light turns on... and action!" the director yelled as Jeff walked up behind the cameras as Cam stepped into the waterfall wearing a short curly red wig as she lip-synched to "Love in the Rain". A few minutes later some pretty boy walked up behind her in blue jeans and no shirt and caressed her body as she sang and danced sensually against him. Jeff felt himself getting jealous as she caressed his face and they kissed as the water cascaded around them under the waterfall. "And cut! Get her to wardrobe so we can get the shot with the sun coming up!" the director yelled. Jeff found a table with coffee, kolaches and donuts on it and made him a cup of coffee and fixed himself a plate. Cam came out of the trailer awhile later with her hair straight hanging to the middle of her back. She was wearing a long flowing see-through wrap skirt and a short belly shirt with a cute little belly ring. Jeff took a seat and watched as she was helped on top of some rocks as the sun came up in the beautiful blue sky. They started taping as she sang with feeling. A few minutes later a guy drove a truck near her that had some type of metal scaffolding with sprinklers attached. The song restarted and she spread her arms as if she was going to jump off of the cliff as the sprinklers started to spray mists of rain over her giving off the look of rain in the desert. Jeff smiled as he realized how awesome her video was going to be.

"I should have seen it coming in the way you touched me. I should have seen it in your eyes but I was too consumed with pain. You grabbed my hand and pulled me back to reality. Trapped in this storm with you and now we're forced to experience our love in the rain" Cameran sang with passion as the guy walked towards her and took her hand as if stopping her from jumping over the cliff. They leaned in and hugged each other tight as the rain fell around them. She climbed off the rock and lay in the sand as the guy lay on top of her as they pretended to make love in the sand as the sprinklers poured rain down on them as they kissed passionately. Jeff's right leg started shaking uncontrollably. It finally stopped after the scene ended and Cam was rushed to her trailer.

Everyone started moving the camera equipment over to a little building Jeff was sure they set there that morning. Jeff went in and saw it looked like a bar. There were extras hanging out and a few recognized him causing the director to come over and talk to him. Jeff explained he was a friend of Cameran's. The director, Phil, explained that he was a wrestling fan and Jeff talked about doing a video with him sometime in the near future. An hour later Cam came out wearing a pretty blond wig, jeans and a T-shirt with a pair of cowboy boots on. Jeff sat back and watched as she did a scene with another guy as they flirted in the bar. The verse was a little different than before, "I should have seen it coming in the way you looked at me. I should have felt it in the way you touched me when we danced but I was too consumed with fame. Trapped in this bar with you and now we're experiencing love in the rain" she sang as they walked out the bar as it poured down on them outside courtesy of the sprinklers and a dark tent-like material to make it appear to be night time. They ran to the car and got in but it wouldn't start. "At first I was afraid but now I'm ready to fall in love tonight. I have nothing else to lose and everything to gain, now I'm ready to show you how wonderful it is to experience my love in the rain" Cameran sang as she kissed the guy in the front seat.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the director yelled as he hugged Cameran. "We'll add yesterdays scene to these and edit them and your video will be on CMT within two weeks" Phil promised. She left to go change. An hour later she came out dressed in a peach short set with matching sandals. Jeff walked over to her causing her to pause as she talked to a few of the extras and her backup singers. She said something to them and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Watched you make your video" he told her.

"Oh. Did you like it?" she asked walking on side of him as he grabbed her bag.

"It was okay except for all that mushy love stuff" he frowned.

"Jeff, it's a love song" she scoffed.

"I have a show to do tonight. I was hoping you'd come to see me perform," he said heading towards his rental car.

"Sure, okay" she smiled feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Cami! Where you going?" her manager Ken yelled.

"I got a ride with my friend Jeff!" she waved as Jeff waved at him.

"Alright! See you in a week!" he laughed.

"Let's hit it! It's already after 1 and we have a plane to catch" Jeff said hurrying to the car. "By the way, your video is going to be awesome" he grinned.

**Jeff's Performance**

Cameran sat at the table in the front of the club as Jeff performed. She watched in awe as he mesmerized the crowd singing about his constant traveling but aching to return home. "Don't recall where I started but Cameron I know is home" he sang while playing the guitar. After his set he headed off to the back for half an hour. By the time he came out Cameran was sitting at the table being entertained by 3 guys who recognized her. She stopped laughing when she saw Jeff heading over to the table.

"What's up man? Good performance" said the first guy.

"Hey" Jeff nodded.

"You were great up there" Cameran smiled.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her by the hand.

"Aww, don't take Cameran away from us!" the second guy begged.

"Sorry, but we have a plane to catch" Jeff shrugged.

"Can I get a way to get in touch with you?" the third guy asked as Jeff looked at Cam.

"Well sure my cell..." she started before Jeff interrupted her.

"She's taken man," Jeff said turning and pulling her out the club by the wrist.

"Jeff wait!" Cam shouted almost tripping in her strappy black sandals. "You're walking too fast!" she cried.

"Sorry, we have a plane to catch" he said slowing down a little.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as they headed to the rental car.

"Nope. Everythings just peachy" he grumbled getting in the car.

"Your performance was great" she grinned getting in the car.

"Really? I'm surprised you saw it since you were busy entertaining your adoring fans" he fussed as he started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"What? I saw the whole thing!" she argued.

"Whatever" Jeff scoffed.

"Fine, be mean" she said staring out the window.

"Cam, you were flirting and about to give that guy your number" he accused.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm single now," she said looking over at him.

"Since when?" he asked in shock.

"A few days. Shannon admitted to cheating on me. It's not just that he cheated but he cheated with someone I know" she said obviously upset.

"I'm sorry Cam. I really am" Jeff said as she leaned against the door and fell asleep. Jeff slowed down the car and relaxed as he broke into a huge grin.

**Friday **

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night on the beach" Jeff said to Cass as Shannon walked up his steps.

"Okay baby" Cass smiled and headed to her car.

"What's up man?" Jeff said as Shannon walked into the house and sat down.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Shannon asked.

"Yea, I'm gonna be straight with you" Jeff said sitting across from him. "A few months ago I met a girl named CC on the beach that I fell in love with" he explained.

"I know. It ended up being Cass" Shannon shrugged.

"Actually, the CC I met had a boyfriend that she cared about. She wouldn't let me kiss her or be intimate with her because of this guy. That guy was you Shannon. CC is Cameran, not Cass" Jeff told him as Shannon fell back on the sofa.

"So, your telling me you were falling for Cam?" Shannon asked trying to understand.

"Yea. She let me believe Cass was her. I'm sure Cass figured it out a long time ago and played along" Jeff figured.

"Okay, you're telling me this because?" Shannon questioned.

"Tomorrow night I'm going to confront Cass on the beach. I'm breaking it off with her" he laughed.

"Hmm, I don't blame you. She's the reason I lost Cam. She told me she was pregnant by me so I felt guilty and confessed to Cam. She threw me out. I feel real bad about hurting Cam like that" Shannon sighed.

"Yea well, it isn't mine. I slept with her last week and I wore a condom. I figured I should get something out of her deceiving me" Jeff grinned.

"I was stupid! I went with her a few weeks back to get the abortion. She pretended to be out of town on business a few days while she recuperated" Shannon explained.

"She's trouble man" Jeff breathed.

"With a capital T" Shannon laughed.

"Look out Cass, here comes a side of Jeff Hardy you don't want to fuck with!" Jeff said handing Shannon a beer as they clinked the bottles together and took a drink.

**Saturday**

"Damn! Got her voicemail again!" Jeff said pacing back and forth on the beach. Cass was over an hour late. He drove to her house and got no answer at the door. He decided to drive over to Matt's house. He unlocked the door and went in and called Matt's name. He went upstairs following the sound of loud grunts. He slowly opened Matt's bedroom door and saw Amy on her back being pounded by Matt on the bed as Cameran was sitting on Amy's face being orally satisfied. Cameran grabbed Matt and kissed him passionately as she rode Amy's tongue. She screamed into Matt's mouth as she came. She stood up and lay on top of Amy as Matt pulled his cock out of Amy and plunged into her pussy as she and Amy kissed. Jeff closed the door quietly and headed out to his car. He gripped the steering wheel and got his bearings before driving down the road. He'd witnessed something he never thought he'd see. He knew Matt and Amy were wild but damn! Cameran was totally a surprise to him. She was totally into being fucked by Matt and Amy. She'd lied about not wanting to be with Matt! Before he knew it he'd been driving around for two hours. He ended up back at the beach with a case of beer. He drank three beers and looked at the stars. He sat there awhile and remembered the beach house down the road. He drove down to the beach house and walked up the stairs. He stared at the big glass door from Cam's poster on the side of the beach house. He sat on the swing a few minutes thinking of everything that had happened the past few months. He was so angry at Cam that he could kill her! His heart started pounding against his chest as he thought about her being with anyone besides him. He smiled to himself as he realized he was in love. He decided to get some sleep and decide what to do in the morning. He laid down and dozed off a few minutes and was awaken by low yelping. He turned around and saw Shasta barking at him in the window. "Hey girl!" Jeff laughed getting on his knees in the swing to look in the window. "You in there alone?" he asked as Shasta went crazy jumping up on the window. He saw a light in the hallway from a door opening down the hallway. He got up and knocked on the door. CC pulled the curtain back and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Looking for you," he said walking in and closing the door.

"You found me, now what?" she asked.

"You didn't show up tonight, on the beach. I waited for you," he said walking over to her.

"Jeff, have you been drinking?" she questioned as he caressed her face.

"A few beers at the beach while I waited" he admitted.

"Lie down on the couch and sleep it off" she demanded pulling him over to the couch. He pulled his jeans off and sat down and kicked his shoes off. She brought him a sheet to cover up with. Shasta jumped up on the couch with him and went to sleep on his chest.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked rubbing Shasta's head.

"I'll sit here until you fall asleep" she smiled sitting on the arm of the couch as he lay down and looked up at her.

"I realized something tonight CC" he slurred as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love everything about you sweetie" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Jeff honey, that's sweet of you to say but I doubt if you'll remember anything you've said to me tonight" she laughed bending down to kiss him on his forehead.

"I'll remember, trust me" he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep cutie" she grinned looking down at him. He looked like an angel lying there with a half grin on his face. She walked down the hallway as Jeff muttered something. She turned around and walked over to him. She kneeled down next to him. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Find Shasta and you'll find your CC" he mumbled before sleep overtook his body.

She stood up and covered her mouth realizing he was seeing her as CC and not Cameran. Shasta gave her away! What should she do? She'd have to face him in the morning. She hadn't pretended to be Cass since she was 15. Wait! She could say she was dog sitting for Cass. Yea, she'd say that. She headed to her room and sat on the side of the bed. It was after 1. She needed to get some rest but her nerves were all over the place. Here was the perfect time to tell him she was CC and madly in love with him. He actually shows up on her doorstep with those beautiful green eyes mesmerizing her and he's drunk! "God you must really have a sense of humor" she uttered and got under the covers. "God, I know I haven't talked to you lately but please let Jeff and I work out. I hope and pray he can forgive me for my deceit. Never in a million years would I have imagined our lives would become so entangled. God help me to be with the man I love. Matter of fact, just do what you feel is best for me and I'll do my best to make the right choices. Thank you for blessing me so far. Amen" she whispered before rolling over on her side and going to sleep.

Around 4 in the morning CC felt licking on her leg. "Stop it Shasta! Get off the bed" she mumbled. She felt a long lick up her leg sliding up under her gown. She grabbed at Shasta but got a handful of hair. She opened her eyes to see Jeff looking into her eyes as he licked up her left thigh.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to sit up. He pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her wearing nothing but his red shirt and black underwear.

"I want to be with you CC," he said pulling his shirt over his head and leaning over to kiss her. Before she could protest he'd covered her lips with his as he devoured her mouth. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. She slid her hands down his back being pulled in by his intoxicating kisses. She felt hot and lightheaded. Jeff pulled her gown up and sucked hungrily on both nipples causing her to arch against his mouth yearning for more. "Tell me you want to be with me" Jeff groaned in between switching over to suck on her right nipple.

"Jeff, no. Stop" she begged as he grabbed her hands as he sat up over her. He took her hands and made her caress his chest. She touched his nipples and he shuddered.

"Oh baby yes, touch me" he pleaded as she pinched his nipples. He slid his body down and slid between her legs. He pulled her into another long lingering kiss as she rubbed and played with his nipples causing him to quiver and grind against her impatiently. Her hand slid down his back and caressed his muscular ass as he grinded against her faster. He grabbed her right hand and guided it down into his black underwear. She gripped his stiff cock causing him to moan out loud. "Oh yeaaa baby touch my dick" he breathed heavily as she stroked him. "Oh baby it feels so fucking good" he groaned as he spread her legs and pulled her black thong to the side and rubbed her clit while she jerked him off. As she started to whimper and gyrate against his hand he spit on his hand and rubbed harder against her pussy as she jerked his cock faster. He let loose with a loud groan as he spilled his seed all over her hand. "Fuck!" Jeff shouted looking into her eyes before he dove between her legs and sucked on her clit as she came in waves. He kept licking her pussy until she stopped trembling. He placed her right leg over his shoulder and licked her asshole as he slid his right index finger slowly into her wet pussy.

"Oh my God!" she squealed rolling her hips while gripping the sheets. Jeff grasped her right hand with his left one and led her to another orgasm. She pushed him back on the bed and slowly slid his cock into her mouth while staring into his eyes. She slapped his cock against her lips causing Jeff to sit up only to fall back against the pillows trying to keep his composure. She took him deep into the back of her throat. "Ohhhh yesss" he moaned as he raised his hips off the bed pushing his cock all the way down her throat. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and gently sucked and licked his balls. "Oh God!" Jeff whispered as he pushed her down on the bed. He slid over her and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He caressed her face as he pushed into her causing her to grunt and push against his chest. He sucked her left nipple as he struggled to get halfway inside her. "Jeff!" she cried out as he felt himself break through a barrier and slid deeper into her.

"Fu-uuu-ck!" Jeff groaned as he was surrounded by her tightness. He stared into her eyes and placed his hand under her ass and grinded slowly inside her until he came in waves. He jerked over her for a few minutes before falling on top of her. He smiled and sleepily looked into her eyes and noticed she was crying. "You okay CC? Did I hurt you?" he asked wiping her tears away and kissing her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Jeff asked staring into her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. She turned away from him. He forced her to look at him. "This was your first time... wasn't it Cameran?" he questioned as she looked up at him in shock.

"How did you know..." she started before he cut her off.

"Know it was you? Hell, Cass sure as hell isn't a virgin!" he said causing her to smile. "The woman I fell in love with had a dog named Shasta. Cass never brought or mentioned Shasta on any of our dates. The way you reacted to that shirt for Shasta, you showed love for her. That was a clue. Actually clue number one was Liger's reaction to you but I pushed it aside thinking you wouldn't let me be with your sister if you were CC and had feelings for me. Your reaction to the hickey on my neck gave me hope. That damn poster you signed for me. You were wearing the same damn silver bikini you had on the day we met!" he laughed.

"The photo shoot! You remembered what I was wearing?" she grinned.

"When you opened the door tonight my heart told me you were CC. If Cass were CC she would have met me in our special spot. She didn't know where our spot was" Jeff grinned. "Instead she gave up and decided to go screw my brother and his girlfriend" Jeff said. "What made me so angry about it is I thought it was you with them, without me" Jeff laughed.

"I'm not into women" Cam frowned.

"Well, umm I was kind of hoping you were open to it for later when we get married. Well, it's a pact Matt and I made awhile back but I can only tell my wife about it" he blushed.

"Okay, then I guess I'll have to marry you" she grinned.

"My thought exactly. You sure you're not open to threesomes? Foursomes?" Jeff grinned.

"It will take a hell of a man to make me be with a woman" she laughed.

"What if you got to be with another guy? What if Matt was the fourth?" Jeff asked.

"Matt and Amy?" Cam laughed. "No way!" she chuckled.

"Now that you know about the pact you're obligated to marry me you know" Jeff told her as he slid on top of her and entered her. "It's true what I say in my song about Cameron being my home, you Cameran is also my home" he stressed.

"Ahhh, that's so sweet" she smiled caressing his face.

"Anywhere you are is where home is for me. I need you in my life CC" he said cuddling close to her.

"So will you do a video with me to our song?" she asked.

"Heck yea, but we have to hurry up and do it before you start showing" he teased.

"Showing what?" she laughed.

"We just made a baby," he said seriously.

"No" she said shaking her head realizing they didn't use protection.

"So... I'm your first huh?" Jeff bragged.

"Yes, would you like to be my second?" she asked as he started to harden inside of her.

"I want to be the only one you'll do anything for" Jeff smiled sliding in and out of her slowly causing her to gasp. "Starting to feel good baby? It's always better the second time" Jeff grinned as she palmed his ass pushing him deeper inside her. "Oh you're so tight and wet. Fuck!" Jeff said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as they both slammed against each other grunting and trying to control their breathing. "Oh God! You feel so good CC. Oh, there it is!" Jeff screamed as they both grasped at each other as they came together. They lay there trying to catch their breath. "Okay, I'm really lightheaded!" he laughed. Five minutes later he pulled her to him. "Let's do it again" he smiled wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why do I get the feeling your trying to knock me up?" she asked.

"I am and I will, this weekend. I love you" Jeff said kissing her on her stomach and pulling her over on top of him.

"I love you too Jeff" she said kissing his chest as they continued to make love.

**Later That Sunday Morning**  
  
"Morning" Cam whispered as Jeff opened his eyes and stared at her. 

"Morning" he grinned. "I thought I was dreaming" he sighed.

"No, I'm real" she giggled.

"You'd better be," he said sitting up. "It's beautiful out here," he said peering out into the water.

"Yea, the beach is beautiful at sunrise" Cam replied sitting up and snuggling with him.

"Somebody's hungry" Jeff laughed as Shasta crawled from under the blanket and yelped. "You brought her something after we got Liger awhile ago?" he asked as Liger pushed his head under his hand forcing him to rub his head.

"Beggin Strips" she answered reaching for her bag and giving Shasta and Liger one.

"What do they taste like? It looks like a strip of bacon," Jeff asked grabbing one and biting into it.

"Eww! Jeff?" Cam cried.

"What? It's just like beef jerky" he laughed trying to kiss her.

"No! Gross!" she squealed as he kissed her all over her face.

"Taste it" he laughed pushing it to her mouth.

"I'll pass" she smiled pushing it away.

"So CC, you let me date your crazy sister while you pined away for me huh?" he bragged throwing the Beggin Strip to Liger.

"No, I was starting to realize I wanted you for more than a friend. I would have told you that on that Saturday we were supposed to meet but you met Cass on that Thursday. We never got a chance to meet here in our spot again" she explained.

"Yea, truthfully I noticed a difference in Cass and CC from the beginning. That night I saw you onstage I choked on my drink. My gut instinct told me you were CC but you showed no signs of recognizing me when we shook hands" he sighed.

"I saw you during my set. I prepared myself when I realized you were the Jeff that Shannon was talking about. I was definitely falling apart," she said sadly.

"We should have been upfront with one another. We could have been together months ago! Man! I had a feeling that you were into me but I figured it was wishful thinking on my part" he playfully elbowed her.

"Well, I tried to keep my distance but your green eyes kept pulling me back" she yawned.

"Wanna go by my house? We can get some sleep and just chill. Maybe you can cook for me" he hinted lying in her lap.

"Fine. I could use a few hours of sleep. I leave to tour with Trace Adkins next week" she sighed.

"Hey his song did make me realize how sexy you are in anything you wear" he laughed. "What's wrong? You sound sad" Jeff said.

"Well, I'll have to leave you for three months" she cried wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, I'll visit. We'll see each other all the time. I'll have 2 weeks to visit you next month and 3 the month after that" he said pulling her into his arms. "When I start wrestling again I'll have Tuesday through Friday off. I can catch you wherever you are for atleast 3 ½ days," he said pulling her in for a kiss. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"You ate dog treats" she frowned.

"Are you serious?" he asked pulling the big sleeve of her tan sweater.

"I love you," she said in a baby voice.

"Umm hmm. Let's head home," he said standing up and grabbing his sandals out the sand.

"Home" she muttered wiping sand off her black stretch pants.

"To Cameron" he smiled.

"Cameron will be my home," she said picking up Shasta and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"You do plan on living with me right?" he asked starting to worry as he folded the blankets.

"Yes. It just hit me that we're really together that's all," she said grabbing Liger's leash and walking towards her car.

"Hey! You're not having second thoughts are you?" he questioned running alongside her.

"No. I have no doubt that we'll be together forever," she said putting her arm around his waist.

"I feel the exact same way Cam" he answered kissing her on her cheek.

"Thank you God" she mouthed looking up into the clear blue sky.

Wednesday 

Jeff drove into his yard and noticed Cass, Matt, Shannon, and Shane's cars parked across it. "Looks like we've got company" Jeff sighed letting go of her hand to get the keys out of the ignition.

"So much for living in our own world" Cameran groaned.

"Come on buddy!" Jeff shouted opening the door as Liger jumped out of Cam's car. She grabbed Shasta and put her in her purse as she got out the car. They walked up to the house as Matt snatched the door open.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Matt screamed.

"Chill bro, we were at the beach house" Jeff laughed.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Shane fussed.

"Oh, it was turned off" Jeff shrugged as they stared at them suspiciously.

"Why haven't you been home? Your car isn't even here" Amy questioned.

"It's at Cam's house. I was here umm, Sunday wasn't it?" he asked Cam.

"Yea, we came to get Liger" she nodded.

"You two were together all this time?" Cass asked stepping in front of everyone.

"Yea, we realized that we loved each other and we plan on being together. We hope you guys can be happy for us. Sorry Cass, you were the wrong CC I was looking for" Jeff shrugged as she looked as if she wanted to scream.

"Whatever! Your way too boring for me anyway!" she huffed as she grabbed her keys off the table and almost knocked Shane over. "Out of my way perv!" she shouted.

"That's rich coming from a slut!" Shane laughed. She slapped him across the face as everyone stared at them in silence. "You hit me? Whassup wit dat?" Shane grinned rubbing his cheek. "Holy Brainstorm! I've just come up with a dastardly deed," he said as he politely walked out the house.

"What the hell?" Cass laughed pointed after him.

"Cass that was uncalled for!" Cam fussed.

"Oh shut up! You got your precious love now. I'm out of here!" she shouted heading out the door.

"So, you two are together?" Shannon asked uncomfortably.

"Are you cool with that?" Jeff asked.

"I guess I have to be huh?" he said staring at Cam sadly. "You love him?" he asked.

"With all of my heart" she smiled.

"Then I wish you two the best" he grinned hugging Cam and shaking Jeff's hand.

"Oh my God! Can someone give me a ride?" Cass shouted coming through the door. "That superhero reject put two of my tires on flat and I only have one spare" she cried as Matt fell against Amy laughing.

"Where's Shane?" Amy asked looking out the door.

"That coward left!" Cass said angrily flopping down on the sofa.

"Uh oh, do I detect an attraction in the air?" Matt laughed.

"I think you do" Jeff chuckled.

"I'd die before liking that geek!" Cass pouted.

"Then she'd better start looking for burial plots" Cam giggled as Cass turned her head and gave her a nasty look of disgust.

"Looks like there's a new S-H-I-T" Amy grinned at Cass.

"Excuse me?" Cass frowned.

"Super Hero In Training!" everyone giggled in unison.

"You guys are so lame!" Cass scoffed.

"Can everyone get out? We need some privacy" Jeff fussed as Liger and Shasta sat down in front of the sofa.

"I guess we can since you two are actually safe," Matt said pulling Amy to the door behind Shannon.

"Cass?" Cameran sighed.

"How am I supposed to leave with my tires on flat?" Cass argued.

"Take my car" Cam said tossing her keys in her lap.

"You two are so frickin rude!" Cass hissed leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"I was about to give her your keys myself!" Jeff smiled. "I'll race you to the bedroom. I win, you give me a baby within the next year. You win, you give me a baby within the next year" he grinned impishly.

"And how do I benefit from winning?" she folded her arms.

"You get me as the father of your child" Jeff bragged.

"You are conceited Mr. Hardy" Cameran tickled him.

"And you love me unconditionally" he tickled her back.

"Yes I do," she said taking off to his bedroom.

"What are you doing? I win either way!" he chuckled walking down the hall towards her.

"Exactly. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. Let's go half on a baby," Cameran said before jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him fervently. Jeff reluctantly pulled away.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do" Jeff laughed packing her to the bedroom and closing the door with his foot.

**This is the original ending for this story. For you freaks out there, go to chapter 5. It has Rated X sex and slash. Hope you enjoy! LOL**


	5. Cameron Is Home Ch 5 Rated X Ending

**_This is the Rated X Ending. If you're against porn type sex, close the page._**

****

**One Year Later**

"Cam you leave to go on tour for 2 ½ months next week huh?" Shannon asked.

"Yea, I can't wait to open for Reba McEntire, Shania and Tim McGraw on "The Rain Tour" Cam smiled proudly.

"Yea I heard that Jo Dee Messina will appear with Tim to sing "Bring on the Rain" Matt said.

"She will" Cam nodded.

"I like Tim's song "She's My Kinda Rain" Amy nodded.

"Cam's parents are keeping Justin for a few days before she leaves to give us a break" We haven't slept much in 3 months," Jeff said as Cam took a sip of his beer.

"Your lucky they help out. They even baby-sit the friggin dogs!" Shannon scoffed.

"I want to see if they'll baby-sit for Cass and I when the baby gets here in 4 months" Shane grinned.

"Just how did you get her to settle down?" Matt asked in amazement.

"I put my foot down and tell her where to go, how to go, and where to get off" Shane bragged looking at the TV as Amy giggled.

"Shane quit lying, you like the fact that she brings girls home to you" Amy accused.

"Well, that too but I still run thangs" Shane pointed out.

"I can't wait to join Cam on tour in a few weeks. I'll have 5 weeks off so I'll take Justin with us on the road" Jeff said pulling off his shoes.

"That's cool. We'll miss you on Smackdown" Shannon told him.

"Yea, I'll get to sing a few of my songs including our songs, "Your Eyes Say It" and "Our Love" Jeff grinned.

"That's tight man," Shane said as Amy pushed her hair back in a ponytail and tapped Matt on the back.

"When are you guys heading home?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Yea, don't you two have something to do?" Jeff asked as his right leg shook. Cam placed her hand on his knee motioning for him to stop.

"Why you nervous Jeff?" Shane asked eyeing his knee.

"I'm not" he grinned widely.

"What you two knuckleheads up to?" Shane asked Jeff and Matt as Cam headed upstairs.

"Minding our own business" Matt laughed putting his hair back in a ponytail and taking off his shoes.

"I need to head out anyway. I'm meeting Katie for drinks" Shannon grinned standing up and walking to the door.

"I'm rolling with you. I could use a drink too," Shane said following Shannon to the door.

"Shane shouldn't you be going home? You're practically married" Amy teased walking upstairs.

"I ain't married yet," he shouted as Matt jumped up and headed over to the door.

"Smackdown was great tonight!" Shannon said heading out the door with Shane.

"It sucks ass. Raw rules!" Shane argued as Matt closed his door behind them and locked it.

"Where's Cam?" Amy asked a few minutes later walking down the stairs in nothing but a robe.

"She'll be down" Jeff smiled getting undressed. "She knows tonight's the night. I think she's a little nervous" he shrugged as Amy took off her robe and walked over and kissed him and pushed him down in a chair.

"I'm really anxious here," Matt said getting undressed as Cameran walked down the stairs in black thigh high boots and a black thong on.

"Well Mrs. Hardy, I see you like the boots I picked out" Jeff grinned reaching his hand out to her. She walked over and took it as Amy went down on Jeff. Cam got down on her knees and pulled Jeff's cock out of Amy's mouth and started sucking on it as Matt sat back on the couch touching himself.

Amy got behind Cam and started licking across her ass down to the heel of her left boot. She licked her right boot up to her thigh. She pulled her thong down and delved into her pussy. "Oh my God!" Cam cried out as she pushed her pussy back in Amy's face as she flicked her tongue over her clit.

"I told you that it would feel good baby" Jeff groaned as she went all the way down on his cock.

"Matt, come taste this sweet cunt" Amy groaned between licking and sucking. Amy moved between Jeff's legs and licked his balls as Matt sucked and licked Cam's pussy.

"Oh yea! You got a pretty little pink pussy baby" Matt moaned as he stuck his tongue into Cam's pussy and slid it in and out.

"Oh yea, fuck my pus-syyy" Cam begged as she gyrated her hips. Amy grabbed her and kissed her passionately as Jeff jerked off.

"Oh baby get on your knees by the couch" Matt ordered helping Cam up. She got on her knees as Matt positioned himself behind her. "Jeff, I'm about to fuck the shit out of your wife" Matt bragged as Jeff laughed.

"Oh fu-uuu-ck!" Cam screamed as Matt pushed halfway into her. "You're so fucking big!" she cried as he pumped in and out of her tight pussy.

"Oh shit, your so fucking tight baby! Fuck me back!" he begged as he spread her asscheeks to see her tight pussy grip his cock. "Oh fuck that's pretty" he grunted as cum covered his dick. "Fuck V.1's dick baby" he demanded as he stopped moving as Cameran slid back and forth on his cock. He smacked her on the ass a few times and hammered into her harder and faster.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna cum! Oh! Oh! Mmm! Deeper! Deeper in my cunt! Oh! I'm fucking cumming!" she screamed as Matt felt her pussy suck him in deeper as he started to cum deep in her hot hole. He collapsed on top of Cam's back trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yessss" Amy groaned as Jeff pulled on her clit with his lips as he fingerfucked her. Amy looked over and saw Matt pull Cam's hands behind her back like she was in handcuffs and pounded into her as she screamed into the pillows on the couch. Amy got so hot she grabbed Jeff's head and looked him in the eye. "Fuck me hard and fast" she demanded as Jeff stood up and put her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her throbbing cunt.

"Oh yea, you all nice and wet for me baby? Huh?" he asked as he drilled into her pussy.

"Oh God yes! Fuck it Jeff! Make my pussy fucking cum all over your big cock!" she cried as he pushed all the way in her as she screamed. "Oh baby I'm cumming!" she shouted as Jeff groaned as she came just as his hot cum squirted into her hot cunt. Jeff groaned and looked over at Matt fucking Cam so good they were both dripping with sweat. Her cries of passion turned him on so much he got up and went over to the couch and sat in front of her while she was being fucked.

"You like it baby?" he asked pulling her head up by her hair to look into her eyes.

"Yes!" she screamed as he kissed her.

"Matt, hold up" Jeff said as he saw Amy walking over to Cam with a strap-on dildo.

"Let me fuck her" Amy said pushing Matt out the way as Cam lay on the couch. Amy lay on top of her and sucked her breasts gently as she caressed Amy's body.

"Ooh baby" Cam moaned as she sucked back and forth over Amy's breasts as they grinded against one another causing Amy to cum as Matt and Jeff sat on the floor watching while masturbating.

"Fuck her pretty little pussy Amy" Jeff said on the verge of cumming.

Amy got between her legs and slid the dildo all the way into Cam's tight hole as she tongue kissed her. She started stroking her slowly as Cam moaned into her mouth. "You like that? Being fucked by a girl? Yea, you like it" Amy said through gritted teeth as she pumped the dildo into Cam as she sucked her nipple. Jeff straddled Cam's head and slid his cock into her mouth and she quickly started sucking him. Matt leaned over and licked around Cam's navel and licked straight down to her clit as Amy fucked her. Jeff squeezed Cam's tits as she screamed from the pleasure she was feeling. The vibration from her throat pushed Jeff over the edge as his sperm spilled from her mouth as she continued to suck him as she came while Matt kept sucking her clit.

"Stop! It feels too good!" Cam begged trying to push Matt's mouth away from her but he wouldn't budge as Amy moved and let him lay between Cam's legs lapping at her pussy as she continued to cum.

"I bet your real tight now" Matt grunted as he placed her legs over his shoulder and rammed into her causing her to squeal with delight as he fucked her hard as he could. "Oh Cam baby, I dreamed of fucking you like this" he shouted as he leaned over and licked her right nipple driving her crazy as he pulled on it.

"Ahhh! No! It's feels too good!" she screamed as she convulsed and pushed his cock out of her pussy as she slid up on the couch.

"Jeff, hold her down" Matt shouted as Jeff held her still as Matt pounded into her pussy as it kept trying to force him out. Amy got behind Matt and kissed and licked his neck. Jeff rubbed Cam's clit as she screamed for more until she came in waves.

"No more!" Cam screamed as Jeff and Matt switched places on the couch.

"Come sit on my dick baby" Jeff said sitting on the couch as Cam straddled him as Amy sat on his face. "Oh yea" Jeff sighed as Cam bounced up and down on his dick. She was so hot and wet. He grabbed her around the waist as she slowed down and started purring as she grinded in circles and then went crazy as she rocked back and forth until she came all over him. Her pussy lips gripped his dick as Amy rode his tongue.

"Fuck! You're big dick sliding in and out of my tight little pussy. Yea! Fuck me deep Jeff! Right there! Right there! Oh yes!" Cam screamed as she rode Jeff hard and fast. Right when he was about to cum she leaned over and started licking Amy's asshole and pussy. She licked Jeff's tongue and kissed him as they both sucked Amy's pussy until she screamed for them to fuck her with their tongues. Cam took her index and middle finger and slid them into Amy's pussy as she pushed against them trying to catch her breath as she came.

Matt squirted baby oil on his cock and slowly slid into Cam's ass. She tensed up pushing his dick out. "Oh no baby. I'm gonna fuck that sexy ass of yours" he promised as he slid back into her warm asshole. He could feel the friction from Jeff fucking her pussyhole. "Oh sweet lord, this feels too good" Matt whined as he balanced himself and started pumping in and out of her ass as she looked back at him with passion. "Oh yea, you like being fucked by the Hardy Boyz don't ya?" he asked as he grabbed Cam by the hair and pounded into her ass as Jeff started moaning.

"Oh my ass! My pussy! Fuck me until I cum!" she begged as they drilled into her until she felt as if she was about to pass out. She fell over on Jeff's shoulder but her pushed her up. "My God! I can't take much more! Ohhh! God! Yes! Deeper! Fuck me deeper damnit!" she screamed as she slammed down on both their dicks.

"Oh shit! Baby yea! Ride that dick!" Jeff cried as Amy got off his face and licked and sucked Jeff and Cam's nipples as they started to convulse sending the trembling vibration to Matt's dick in Cam's ass driving him to cum in her ass.

"Oh fuck yea!" Matt shouted as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cam got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Ooh Jeff she's fucking hot" Amy said caressing Jeff's cock.

"That's my baby. You want some more?" Jeff grinned as she nodded. She straddled him and began to scream as she started to have an orgasm after a few strokes. Matt slid into her ass and started fucking her hard.

"Oh yes! You both fuck me so good!" Amy shouted as she caressed her breasts as they pounded into her. Cam came out of the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream. Cam caressed her breasts and rubbed her sore pussy as it throbbed. Jeff looked over at her through passion filled eyes and mouthed, "I love you CC". She mouthed back that she loved him as he bit down on Amy's shoulder. Cam put the bowl of ice cream down and crawled over to them and got behind Matt and started to lick back and forth over his and Jeff's balls driving them both crazy as she stopped and sucked each one gently.

"Oh Cam! Suck my balls baby" Matt begged as he started to cum in Amy's ass.

"Yea, suck it harder baby" Jeff shouted as he convulsed and pulled his cumming dick out of Amy's pussy as Cam caught it in her mouth and sucked his dick until it went limp in her mouth. "Ohhh yes!" Jeff sighed as he lifted his hips up trembling as she sucked with abandon. She grabbed Matt's dick and sucked it along with Jeff's.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck yea!" Matt groaned as Cam stuffed both their dicks into her mouth at the same time as she sucked like a woman possessed.

"Come here Cam" Amy smiled as Cam grabbed the bowl of chocolate ice cream and crawled over to Amy. "You are so fucking hot. I wanna eat your pussy again," Amy said running her hand through Cam's black hair.

"Lay back" Cam told her as she spread Amy's legs. She sat the bowl on the table and spooned ice cream into her mouth and dove between Amy's legs.

"Oh fuck baby! Suck my fucking pussy!" Amy cried as she grinded against Cam's mouth as Matt and Jeff caressed their semi-hard cocks. Jeff got up and walked behind the couch and placed his dick in Amy's mouth.

"You like the way I eat your pussy?" Cam asked a squealing Amy as she slurped the last of the ice cream off her pussy. "Suck his dick good. Make him cum" she fussed at Amy as she screamed instead of sucking Jeff's cock. "Fucking little cunt! Do it right!" she shouted grabbing a dildo and pushing it into Amy's pussy. Cam pushed it all the way in her and put the end in her mouth and pulled it halfway out with her teeth as Amy begged her to put it back in deeper. Cam started to fuck Amy faster with the dildo until Amy started to beg for more as she sucked Jeff's dick. She stood up and massaged Amy's clit while she fucked her deep with the dildo until she started to cum. Cam pulled the dildo out of her pussy and they both kissed and licked it clean as Jeff groaned and spilled his hot sticky cum on their faces.

"Oh, that was awesome" Jeff groaned jerking as the last of his cum dripped from the head of his dick. "Baby, I need some water," he said leaning over to kiss Cam.

"I'm heading to the shower you guys," Amy said getting up and walking slowly up the stairs.

"Water baby" Jeff whined pretending as if he was dying of thirst. He grabbed the bowl of melted ice cream and drank it down.

"Oh man I bet that felt good" Matt sighed stroking his hard cock as Cam went to go get Jeff a bottle of water. "I need some water too," Matt said heading to the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen as Cam opened a bottle of water and took a gulp. Matt felt a rush of energy and walked over and knocked the bottle out of her hand and kissed her forcing her against the counter. "I've waited a year for this. I can't get enough of you" he mumbled against her lips as he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his hard cock into her. He pounded into her as they kissed passionately. "Oh yes, fuck my big dick with that tight little wet pussy!" he growled as the sound of his balls slapping against her pussy echoed throughout the kitchen. "Jeff is so lucky to have you. Now you'll be mine too" he whispered looking into her gray eyes. "You like the way I fuck your pretty pink pussy?" he asked as he looked down at his cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Yes, I love it!" she grunted as she sucked her right nipple as he pounded into her. Matt leaned over and sucked her left nipple a few minutes until he was about to cum. He pulled out of here and put her down.

"Come here" he said pulling her into the living room.

"Damn, where is my water?" Jeff laughed. "You fucking my wife in the kitchen bro?" Jeff asked as Matt lay on the floor on his side. Cam lay in front of him with her back to him as he raised her leg and slid into her pulsating pussy as Amy came back downstairs.

"I need one more round," Amy said watching Matt ram his cock all the way into Cam's pussy. Amy and Jeff watched Matt pump into Cam for a few minutes. "You fuck her with any more passion and I just might get jealous" Amy teased.

"Come get on your knees baby" Matt told Amy who happily obliged as he got up and made Cam get on her knees next to her as he pounded into Amy while he fingerfucked Cam until they both came.

Jeff slid into Cam and drilled into her causing her to fall forward. "No! No more! It feels too fucking good baby! I can't even count how many times I've cum!" she screamed falling forward as he got up on one knee and rammed into her until her pussy lips pushed him out as she came and fell forward onto her stomach.

"Uh uh don't you fucking run from me!" Jeff shouted pulling her back against him and grabbing her shoulders as she screamed for him to stop.

"Don't you dare stop fucking that sweet little pussy!" Amy shouted as she got behind Jeff and grabbed Cam's waist and forced Jeff to fuck her deeper and faster.

"Oh shit yea! There it is! There's that G-spot!" Jeff screamed as he felt the head of his dick getting squirted with her cum as Matt stood over them masturbating.

"Oh! Oh! Mmm! Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Cam screamed as Matt shot hot cum onto her back as Amy came around and licked it off. She started to finger Cam's asshole as Jeff fucked her slowly. Matt stuck his dick back and forth into Cam and Amy's mouth.

Cam started to tremble and pushed Jeff out of her as she fell onto her stomach and grinded against the floor as she screamed though multiple orgasms. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't move" Jeff growled as he lay on top of her and slid back into her as she continued to cum. "I love you Cam! God I love you!" he repeated over and over as he licked and sucked her right ear causing chills to run up and down her spine. Matt sat on the floor next to them as Amy straddled him as they watched as Jeff pounded into Cam's pussy for the next half hour until a vibration rushed throughout her body as his nuts slammed against her clit. They all screamed and came at the same time from watching one another being pleased. Jeff lay next to Cam as Amy and Matt crawled over to them and kissed her.

"I can't wait until Cam finish up with her tour" Amy said snuggling next to Matt.

"Neither can I Mrs. Hardy" Matt grinned caressing Amy's face.

"This was better than I expected" Cam groaned as Jeff sucked on her nipple.

"Told you we'd take you places you've never been. Welcome to the family Cameran" Jeff whispered in her ear as she smiled and kissed him lovingly.


End file.
